


I Found Someone To Love Today

by renaissancefleabag



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: All Encompassing Love, Angst, Anxiety, Be Prepared For All Of The Fluff, Ceremonies, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Growth, F/F, Family, Family moments, Feels, Fluff, Fluff in the bath, Haitian Vodou, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Natural Hair, Porn with Feelings, Rituals, Sickfic, Softness Central, They love each other so much, Vodou, Voodoo, Zelda And Marie Are Gay Moms, Zelda Is A Pillow Princess Powerbottom, all of the softness, the sea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: A collection of Zarie oneshots, exploring their relationship, fears, highs, lows, and their overall love for one another.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman & Mambo Marie, Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie
Comments: 78
Kudos: 175





	1. I must follow you where nobody knows

**Author's Note:**

> Thunderstorms were the one, secret fear Zelda could never shake, remaining with her since childhood. Marie on the other hand loves them.

A steady rain pelted the Spellman house for the better part of an hour, the occasional lightning bolt flashing across the sky, illuminating the clouds. The Spellman family all remained indoors, waiting out the storm. They had a guest waiting out the storm with them—though Mambo Marie was more like family than a guest by this point. She sang softly while looking out at the rain, her long legs stretched out across the window seat. Marie had always enjoyed a good thunderstorm, especially if there was thunder and lightning. When it stormed, Marie felt a deep connection to nature, and the earth. Plants unfolded to drink their fill, you could smell the rich scent of the earth, and the air felt clean. She absolutely _loved_ the rain. In fact, Marie loved it so much, she didn’t notice how much Zelda _didn’t_ enjoy the storm. Ever since the rain had started up that morning, Zelda nourished herself on a steady diet of cigarettes and whiskey, trying to drown out her own fear. It was just a little bit of thunder and lightning. It was really nothing to be worried about, no need for panic. And yet thunderstorms were the one thing that Zelda abhorred. She could be strong, put on a brave face for anything else. She had faced Lucifer himself, Faustus Blackwood, and a countless number of malevolent spirits, witches, and beings. Even with her bravery in facing adversaries of the past, Zelda still was shaken to her core when thunder boomed loudly, startling her. Hilda knew of her fear, and she was pretty sure Ambrose and Sabrina knew, though they never spoke of it. 

The high priestess kept her newspaper up in front of her face, hiding wince after wince at each thunderclap. Hilda saw the way Zelda’s hands shook as she held up her newspaper, noted the frequency with which Zelda chain smoked her cigarettes, and drained and refilled her whiskey tumbler. Hilda hoped to Hecate that Marie would catch on, that Hilda wouldn’t have to take her sister aside and cause a scene, embarrassing Zelda. But Zelda decided for Hilda, and stood from her armchair with a huff, throwing her papers aside. Marie turned to look back at the noise, and watched Zelda as she rushed to the kitchen. Hilda and Marie’s eyes met, and Marie cocked her head, wordlessly asking Hilda _is she okay?_

Hilda smiled nervously, her eyebrows raised, and she gestured with her hand _so-so_.

Now this got Marie’s attention, but soon Zelda came back to the room, not without nearly tripping over her own feet. As soon as she stumbled, she righted herself, and brushed off her skirt like nothing had happened.

“Are you okay Auntie Zee? It’s okay if you’re sc—”

“That will be enough, Sabrina. I just lost my footing for a moment, that’s all.” Zelda cut Sabrina off in a tone that indicated that for the sake of her own well-being, it would be best that Sabrina shut her mouth. Sabrina was used to this kind of behavior, and just went back to her spell book, Salem purring away in her lap. 

Marie got a look at Zelda when she stumbled, the witch usually poised and graceful.

_Something is wrong…_

Marie wondered if she could lure Zelda away for a few moments, perhaps just to check in with her, in the next room. Rising from her seat, she made sure to give Zelda a wink as she passed. Zelda blushed and held her newspaper back up, trying to conceal herself from her family. Marie bit back a laugh, and disappeared into the living room. After a beat or two, she called out.

“Zelda? Could you come here for a moment?” Marie stood with her hands folded in front of her, and listened for the telltale sound of Zelda’s heels against the wood floor. The clicking sounds got closer, and then Zelda walked into sight, making Marie’s heart skip a beat.

“Yes dear. What is it?” 

Marie closed the distance between them by taking Zelda’s by the arms and pulling her close. She pressed her lips to Zelda’s in a quick, sweet, peck, and pulled back. 

“I just wanted to see if you were okay, _ma chérie_. That’s all.”

Zelda blinked, trying to remain strong. Something in her eyes shifted, and Marie noticed it.

_Fear._

The emotion was gone as quickly as it had appeared, and Zelda straightened her spine, and tilted her chin upwards. 

“I am doing fine. How are you?”

Of course Marie didn’t buy her front one bit, but she knew Zelda. She knew she had to give her some time, and eventually she would come around. It was incredibly difficult for Zelda to let her guard down, especially with her family there in the next room. 

_“Je vais bien, chérie._ I just wanted to check on you.” Marie released her grip on her partner’s shoulders to slide a finger underneath Zelda’s chin. She ran her thumb over the cleft in the middle and smiled when color rose to Zelda’s cheeks. “You seemed to be a bit...distracted, earlier. Are you sure you are okay?”

“I’m fine,” Zelda spoke sternly to the ground. “Thank you.”

“Okay,” Marie answered, not looking away from Zelda’s eyes, waiting for her to look back up. “I just wanted to see. You were up very early this morning, and didn’t come back to bed.” A beat went by, and Zelda kept her head down. Marie spoke in a hushed tone, one that the family wouldn’t hear. “You can tell me anything, you know?”

A few more bricks in the wall Zelda had built up crumbled, tumbling down, as Zelda’s resolve momentarily weakened once more. She reached for Marie’s hand and gave it a squeeze before playing with one of the rings on her pointer finger. 

“I’m fine Marie. Truly.” Zelda spoke, not even believing the words herself. She let go of Marie’s hand and smiled, the expression not reaching her eyes. The sight of Zelda so downtrodden and holding back made Marie’s heart ache in her chest. 

_Give it time Marie, just give it some time. It’s okay._

Marie often had to remind herself that Zelda was healing, that she didn’t immediately open up to just anyone—even though Marie wasn’t just anyone. It took a while for Zelda to even let Marie see her completely nude. Zelda usually kept a nightgown on, or made sure the lights were out when they had sex. It didn’t bother Marie one bit. In fact, it caused her to compliment Zelda even more, for she loved every part of her body, and felt honored that Zelda had even let her into her life.

“Okay _ma chérie._ You know you can tell me anything though, alright?”

Glassy-eyed, Zelda nodded quickly and put on a smile. A small peal of thunder sounded outside, and Zelda gasped, pulling her hand from Marie’s. She nervously wrung her hands together, looking over her shoulder for an exit. 

_I have to get out of here, I can’t let Marie see me like this,_ Zelda thought, her stomach clenched in anticipation of more thunder. “I...I have to go check on something…” The words tumbled out of Zelda’s mouth in a hurry, as her heart rate began to skyrocket. She backed away from Marie just in time, as more thunder sounded, this time much louder, like someone throwing a large set of drums down an enormous flight of stairs. Marie started to speak, but could only watch as Zelda _scrambled_ to get out of the room. 

“Zelda…”

Zelda didn’t know where to go, hesitated on shaking knees before deciding to run up the stairs. 

_How unfortunate that Marie had to witness that display of weakness_.

Her feet carried her to her bedroom, and over to her nightstand. With sweaty, shaky hands, it took Zelda a few tries to get the nightstand drawer open, fingers slipping off the knob. More thunder sounded, spurring Zelda along. She rooted through the small collection of bits and bobs—spare hairpins, a pack of cigarettes, ginger candies still in their wrappers, a second cigarette holder—until she found what she was looking for: earplugs. They were fancy, reminiscent of the ones Holly Golightly used in _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_. Hilda had gotten them for her, many moons ago, as a birthday present. 

_This is foolish. I’m being foolish._

Zelda chastised herself as she stuck the earplugs in, and wrapped her arms around herself. She’d checked the weather earlier—well, every hour, to see if the forecast would change. Much to Zelda’s dismay, it looked like the thunder showers and lightning were there to stay, at least well into the night.

_What do I do?_

Zelda sank down onto the edge of the bed and kicked her shoes off, one after another. Thunder rumbled again in the skies, with a resounding _BOOM_ , jolting Zelda right down to her bones. She laid down on the bed, curled up on her side and tucked her knees up to her chest. 

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Elsewhere in the house, Marie prepared tea to take upstairs to Zelda. The water had just finished boiling, and she skillfully poured it into one of Hilda’s fancy, china teapots. The leaves sat in the strainer, and Marie watched as water steamed in the pot, going from clear to a dark brown. She hurried around the kitchen, gathering different things—a sandwich she had made and cut into triangles, half of an apple, sliced, and two of the scones Hilda had baked earlier that morning. Everything was set out on a small tea tray, along with a teacup and a small jar of honey. It was a balancing act, trying to carry the tray without spilling in her eagerness to get to Zelda. When Marie passed the family, she kept her eyes on the tray, determined not to spill a thing.

“Good luck getting her to eat something, love.”

“I am going to try for sure.” Marie spoke, confident in her own persuasiveness. “She hasn’t really eaten all day.”

“She usually doesn’t when it storms like this.”

“What? Why?” Concerned, Marie looked over her shoulder in the direction of the stairs, ready to run to comfort Zelda.

“Let’s just say, the uh, ‘sound effects’ that come along with a thunderstorm aren’t appreciated.” 

Marie blinked, large eyes focused intently on Hilda for further explanation. Hilda smiled nervously, lowering her knitting back to her lap. 

“You mean she is scared of the thunder?”

Hilda smiled again, this time regretfully, and gave a quick nod before turning back to her knitting. “But you didn’t hear anything from me, mind you.”

_Oh Zelda, mon coeur._

On quick, quiet feet, Marie left the room and ascended the stairs with the grace of a dancer. Her heart danced wildly in her chest as she walked to Zelda’s room, _their_ room, and stopped outside of the door. The door was cracked, and Marie could hear soft sniffles coming from inside. Slowly, she backed into the room, the door creaking quietly behind her back. Zelda quickly wiped at her face and tucked her hand back under her face, stilling her body to pretend like she was sleeping. Marie walked around to Zelda’s side of the bed and sat the tray down on the nightstand, and got a look at Zelda. Lightning flashed and lit up the room, which was dim, though it was still daytime. In the light, Marie could clearly see tear tracks, drying on Zelda’s face. She knelt down to get an even closer look, and saw the tension Zelda held in her jaw, the way she tried to keep her bottom lip from trembling. 

“Zelda?” Marie said rather loudly, noticing the earplugs a split second before opening her mouth to speak. She knew Zelda was aware of her presence in the room and wanted to let her take her time. A peal of thunder crashed in the sky again, and Zelda clenched up, and rolled away from Marie. She was visibly shaking, and Marie couldn’t stand seeing her like that, watching her try to hide herself away. Marie climbed onto the bed and laid down behind Zelda, testing the waters. A hand slid around to Zelda’s waist, and much to Marie’s delight, Zelda turned back over. Almost immediately Zelda buried her face in the side of Marie’s neck, and slid an arm around her waist in return. 

“It’s okay Zelda, you’re okay. I’m here.” 

Zelda shook in Marie’s arms, and Marie rolled to lay on her back, Zelda following. Strong arms wrapped around Zelda, a hand sneaking up to the back of her head. Fingers moved in a familiar, soothing motion as they scratched against Zelda’s scalp. Marie hummed a tune now familiar to Zelda, as lightning lit up the room once more. Zelda let her eyes close, and reached up to pull the earplugs out of her ears. With her cheek against Marie’s chest, she could feel the vibrations of vodou priestesses humming, and she wanted to hear her sing. Marie’s voice was the sweetest sound in the world to Zelda, and she could listen to her for ages, even if it meant having thunder rumbling in the background. Zelda rearranged herself, getting comfortable before tucking herself back in against Marie’s side. Marie moved over, gently scooting them both further away from the edge of the bed. 

“Keep singing...please. It...it helps.” 

“I would sing all day if you asked me to, _chérie_ ” Marie said before starting another song. Zelda turned her head to kiss Marie’s chest, right over her heart, and sighed when Marie’s fingers started to scratch at her scalp once more as she sang. 

It was one of Zelda’s favorites, a song Marie sang often, when Zelda woke up from a nightmare, in need of comfort. Of course Zelda understood the entire song, her multilingualism always coming in handy when Marie would effortlessly slip back into French. Marie had later explained to Zelda the reason why her mother sang that song to her was to encourage her, when she was going through difficult times. She had whispered to Zelda, as they lay there that night that the song was now hers too, always there for her when she needed the strength. 

Zelda had allowed herself to daydream while she listened to Marie’s voice, the thunder outside receding as she melted into Marie. It was moments like the current one that reminded Zelda why she loved Marie so much.

 _Love? Oh._ **_Oh_** _. Hecate help me…it all makes sense now._

Zelda nearly giggled with mirth when she realized that she was in love. It had been so long that she had forgotten the feeling, of not knowing where she ended and the other person began. All of the times Marie was right there for her, bringing her tea to calm her anxious stomach, rubbing her back after she’d had a nightmare, always coming to her office at the right time to get her to take a break. It was simple, and Zelda could feel the words on the tip of her tongue. She smiled against Marie’s skin, and kissed it once more. She pushed up to look down at Marie, and found the woman watching her.

“What’s wrong _chérie_ , hm?”

Zelda suddenly found her mouth dry, her throat parched as she thought about saying the words. They were so close, and she smiled involuntarily, almost gasping at herself for her own open display of emotion. 

“Marie I...I…” Suddenly the room was just a bit too warm, and nerves threatened to overwhelm Zelda, causing her palms to sweat.

“Yes Zelda?” Marie sat up, and lightly gripped Zelda’s arms, near her elbows. She looked back and forth between Zelda’s eyes, her pupils wide in the dim room. 

“I…” Zelda’s heart hammered away in her ears, and she could feel a faint headache coming on. She let her eyes close, and summoned as much courage as she could. With a deep breath, Zelda opened her eyes, and looked at Marie again. 

“I love you, Marie. I love you.” Tears immediately filled Zelda’s eyes as she finished the sentence, and she couldn’t hold them back. Marie’s eyes grew wet, and she cupped Zelda’s face between her hands. The smile that Marie gave Zelda made her heart soar, nearly jump out of her chest, and she smiled in return.

“I love you too, _ma chérie_.”

Zelda threw her arms around Marie’s neck, and drew her in for a kiss. Marie went easily, and Zelda laid back on the bed, still holding Marie to her. Marie kissed Zelda like a woman starved, leaving Zelda gasping and moaning into her mouth. Marie kissed a trail from Zelda’s mouth to her cheek, kissing away her tears. She repeated the action on the other side and then just looked at Zelda with a smile, her own eyes still wet. 

“I brought you something to eat, my darling, and some tea. Do you want it now? Or do you want me to keep kissing you?” Marie traced her pointer finger back and forth over Zelda’s swollen lips, and hummed. “I can also make love to you, if you want. I think orgasms are the perfect cure for fear. Besides. I would love to get a taste of you, _mon amour_.” 

Marie winked at Zelda, and her hands down Zelda’s sides. Zelda’s cheeks burned with a blush as she bit back a smile. A lot of times, Marie was so direct that it caused Zelda’s inside to turn to mush. She felt a throb between her legs as she pictured Marie down between her thighs. 

“We can also keep kissing, if you’d like, or just relax.”

“I think,” Zelda swallowed. “I think I would like to eat something first. Then we can, uh, move on to other things.”

“Of course _chérie_.”

Marie backed up off of Zelda, and sat all the way up, moving across the bed to get the tray she had brought up. With careful hands, she sat it down on the bed in front of Zelda.

“Tea?” Marie asked, hoping that the water inside of the teapot was still warm.

“Yes, please.” 

Marie poured Zelda a cup of tea and added a drizzle of honey, just as Zelda liked it. She handed over the cup, spoon still inside, and Zelda took it, staring at the cup. She brought the cup to her lips and took a tiny sip, licking her lips after she swallowed. 

“You know, I’ve always hated thunderstorms, since I was little.” Zelda continued to sip her tea, and reached to break off a corner of one of the scones. She popped it into her mouth, and chewed, her gaze still downcast. Marie sat quietly, allowing Zelda to have the space and time to talk about these difficult emotions. Tales of the past aside, she mostly was glad that Zelda was eating, and felt just a bit better knowing that Zelda was taking care of herself.

“My brother…” Zelda’s shoulders sank, and she lowered the teacup back to the saucer in her opposite hand. “He um,” Zelda cleared her throat, and shook her head. “Edward used to tell me stories as a child, when there were thunderstorms. When I was very young, I’d get scared, and go to his room. As I got older, I was still afraid, but I learned to hide it better. But Edward would send his familiar, the cutest little ferret, to my room. She would cuddle up next to me while I hid beneath the covers. I still startle easily during the storms, but it’s only gotten worse again as I’ve gotten older, and experienced loss and pain.”

Marie reached out for Zelda’s hand, and kissed the back of each of her knuckles, followed by her thumb brushing back and forth. This was a lot for Zelda, to be open and vulnerable, talking about her past. It made Marie love Zelda even more in that moment, knowing how Zelda usually avoided conversations like the one they were currently having. 

“What kind of sandwich is that?” Zelda asked, breaking the silence. Marie released her hand and picked up the small plate that the sandwich sat on, and handed it to Zelda. 

“Turkey, with fresh vegetables.”

Zelda nibbled on one of the pieces of the sandwich, and smiled coyly at Marie. “I haven’t felt like this with someone in a long time, and it feels good.”

“ _Chérie_ , you are so precious, _extraordinaire_ . I love loving you, _mon amour_.” Marie wiped away a tear of her own, sniffling, and folded her hands in her lap. Zelda continued to eat, though she was visibly moved by Marie’s words. She quickly finished up the bite she was chewing, and swallowed. Zelda sat the plate out of the way and went forward towards Marie, moving across the bed on her knees. She promptly straddled Marie’s lap and took her face between her hands, kissing her with all she had in her. Marie’s hands went around Zelda’s waist and pulled her close, sighing. They lost themselves in the kiss for a few moments, a sensual dance of lips and tongues. Zelda pulled back and smiled down at Marie, tracing a finger down the side of the vodou priestesses face.

“I love you,” Zelda said, unable to keep a beaming smile off of her face. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so hard, but she couldn’t help it. But she couldn’t help it, not with Marie smiling back at her in the fuzzy light. 

“I love you too, _chérie._ I love you too.”


	2. Scared of fighting, but I'll fight for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie performs a ritual, petitioning one of the vodou deities to grant Zelda protection in the dark times that lay ahead of them.
> 
> This takes place in the weeks following the end of Part 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the notes at the end of the chapter for more information on the vodou terminology and references made in this oneshot :-)

The items were all there, fashioned on an altar put together in the corner of Zelda Spellman’s bedroom. Marie had carefully laid out every single thing she needed for the summoning. Luckily the family was out on an errand, much to Marie's relief, for she didn’t want them to be home while she performed this ritual. She needed to focus, and didn’t want to scare the Spellmans, as they hadn’t seen this kind of magic before. 

A navy blue tablecloth was laid out on half of the altar, and on the other half, a blood red one. A double-bladed dagger sat in the center, one of Marie’s own. She kept the dagger hidden, strapped to her thigh whenever traveling or out and about. There were two full, crystal goblets, one filled with creme de cacao, the other red wine. A fresh bunch of roses, picked and trimmed from Hilda’s rose bushes that morning sat in a small jar of water, and beside them were silver necklaces, and rings. Zelda had supplied Marie with some cigarettes, begrudgingly. She didn’t understand why Marie needed the cigarettes if she wasn’t going to smoke them, but after a few kisses, Zelda was ready to give her anything she wanted. A smile graced Marie’s lips as she recalled the taste of Zelda’s mouth beneath hers, and she brought her fingertips to her lips.

_Focus, Marie. There will be time for that later._

Frankincense cones sat atop a small ashtray, one of Zelda’s that wasn’t being used, and candles adorned the altar. Marie knelt down in front of the altar, holding a small doll fashioned of wax in her hand. 

_I think that is everything…I have candles, a lighter, paper to write on, a pen, my drums..._

She looked over the array of items she had put together, trying her best to replicate the altar she had in her own bedroom, back in New Orleans. In addition to her dagger, she also brought her own Florida water. She kept a flask-sized amount with her at all times, but was also lucky to have a small supply given to her by Prudence and Ambrose, which they purchased while in New Orleans. Two bowls, and a large sheet of parchment paper also were in front of Marie. One of the bowls was empty, and she placed the wax doll in it, and the other bowl contained flour. With a deep breath, Marie inhaled, and exhaled, steadying her breathing. With a straightened spine, Marie took the sigil she had prepared off of the top of the altar, and lit it on fire. 

“It is my will to bring protection to Zelda Spellman, high priestess of the Order of Hecate, and _mon coeur_ ” Marie spoke, feeling chills as she thought about Zelda, all she had been through, both spoken and unspoken. This was mainly for Zelda, as they waited for the dark evil to arrive. Faustus was alive, and Marie knew he was coming back for all of them, and wanted Zelda dead. Tears pooled in Marie’s eyes as she recalled how Zelda had almost already died. The burning sigil she held in her hand jolted her back to the task at hand when she felt the flame lick against the side of her thumb. Marie quickly shook the burning piece of paper, extinguishing the flame, and blew the remainder into the bowl, where the wax doll lay. 

_Keep your intention clear Marie, don’t let fear of the future cloud this ceremony. This is for Zelda._

Another deep breath, and Marie reached for the lighter, and lit the Frankincense cone, holding the flame close until she saw the tip start to smolder and smoke. She then moved onto the candles, and lit each one. Marie set the lighter aside, and reached for one of the sheets of paper, and the pen. She began to draw the _veve_ she knew well. First the heart, filled in with cross-hatched lines and dots. Then the edges, and the top and bottom lines that protruded and curved out from the heart, ending in asterisk-like tips. Marie placed the paper on the floor and sprinkled flour around it, as she had done many times before, blowing the excess into the air. She picked up one of her drums on the way back to standing, and slipped the strap over her head, adjusting it so the small drum balanced comfortably against the side of her waist, just above her hip.

“By the power of Legba Atibon, guardian of the crossroads…” Marie started the invocation. Following the familiar script, Marie recited the words in preparation to invite the main _loa_ she was calling upon for assistance, Erzulie Dantor. 

_Here comes the fun part._

With flour coated hands, and a smile upon her face, Marie began to beat out a rhythm on her drum, the drum beats particular to Erzulie. With a large inhale, Marie began to chant, imagining the rest of her community there with her. She could almost hear them singing along as well, inviting Erzulie Dantor. It was much different doing this alone, and Marie usually had at least a few others to perform the invocation and requests with, so that she didn’t have to do everything herself. But she wanted to call upon this _loa_ to protect Zelda. It was the least she could do. Especially since Zelda and her coven were already weakened from dealing with the pagans. 

The energy in the room changed, and Marie continued to chant, putting all of her might into it, visualizing Erzulie—a dark skinned woman, much like herself, but older, like an aunt. Beads of sweat dripped down Marie’s forehead, and she felt sweat soaking through the velvet material of her dress, causing it to stick to her back. Her scarf was soaked through with sweat as well, and her legs felt tight from the dancing she had done while drumming, getting her whole body involved. Marie stopped drumming, her chest heaving, heart racing, and reached out for the Florida water that sat on the altar. She uncorked the small bottle and shook some over her head, anointing herself. The room buzzed with energy, and Marie let her eyes slip closed, focusing all of her energy into her requests for Zelda. She could feel the essence of the goddess pass through her body, and outstretched her arms, palms facing upwards. Marie’s eyes opened wide, and she put her head back, looking up towards the heavens. 

_“I come before you! I crave a boon! Hear me Erzulie Dantor! Hear me!”_

The air suddenly felt heavy, and there was a recognizable scent in the air, the Frankincense fading into the background. 

_She’s here._

“Hear me, Erzulie Dantor. I request a blessing, for Zelda Phiona Spellman. _Maman_ , she needs healing, and she needs protection from violence. Please keep her safe from the man who hurt her, the one who betrayed her and has caused her much pain and suffering. He already took her life once before. Please keep her safe from him upon his return. Keep this family safe, _Maman_. Please look after Hilda, and her lover, Sabrina, Ambrose, and the rest of this coven. They need your protection. Finally, please keep me safe, long enough to keep Zelda safe. When the darkness comes, may my energy never wane, may I not tire, and keep Zelda out of harm’s way.”

Tears rolled down Marie’s cheeks now as she continued to stare at the same spot, and she couldn’t stop the sob in her chest. Asking for a blessing for someone was always an emotional thing for Marie, but this request was even closer to the heart, as Zelda was her lover. The thought of Zelda being unprotected, even if just for a second would not do. Marie simply couldn’t sit back without at least trying to bring some security and peace into the woman’s life. Even if darkness weren’t on the horizon, she would still call in protection for Zelda, because she cared about her far too much. She had gotten down inside of Marie’s heart, and she wasn’t coming out any time soon. 

The room blurred around Marie, and she quickly finished up the rest of the ritual, drinking some of the alcohol from the altar, and using the dagger on the wax doll. With her last bit of strength, Marie said the words to dispel the _loa_ she had invited, and sank to her knees. She pulled a white handkerchief out of her pocket, and wrapped the doll in it, intending to bury it later. Right now, she needed to rest, recharge. The room felt a bit too warm, but there wasn’t much she could do about it just yet. The energy she had just channeled into her request and blessing for Zelda left her feeling completely drained. Though she was tired physically, she felt alive spiritually. Excitement prickled at her skin, and she made a conscious effort to take things slowly. Sweat was soaking through every place her clothing made contact with her skin, and her stomach flip-flopped. It was easy for Marie to let herself lie down on the floor, just for a moment, until she caught her breath. The candles still burned in the room, creating a warm, comforting glow. 

There were no sounds in the room aside from Marie’s breathing, and the sound of her own heartbeat. Her eyes drifted closed, and somewhere in the distance, she heard the sound of the front door opening downstairs, footsteps creaking as the family returned home. Zelda would be upstairs soon, and she knew she would be looking for her. Marie tried to calm her racing heart. Were Zelda to walk in and see Marie lying there, she would surely be terrified. Marie didn’t want Zelda to see her like that, not without explaining first. But she was just too tired to move, and hoped that Zelda would stay downstairs for just a few minutes longer.

Marie had no such luck. 

No sooner had the family re-entered the house than Zelda’s footsteps sounded down the hall, towards the bedroom. Knuckles rapped at the door, strangely, as Zelda asked permission to enter her own room. The redhead pushed the door open, and her eyes widened in shock as she took in the scene. Smoke from the incense cone had gathered in the room, making it hazy. The air was thick, stuffy, and Zelda looked around hurriedly before she saw—

“Marie!”

Zelda rushed to Marie’s side, and fell to her knees, ignoring the carpet burn she most likely gave herself. She cupped the vodou priestesses face between her palms, her panic rising. 

“What happened? Did something go wrong with a spirit? Are you sick? Oh heaven, you’re burning up.” Zelda’s hands shook as she reached around Marie’s back, lifting her up so she could get to the zipper on her dress. “Do you think you can sit up?”

 _“Oui,_ _ma chérie_. I am fine. Just weak.” Marie hoisted herself upright, and held a hand up to her forehead. Her drum was still hanging from around her neck, and Zelda pulled it up and over her head, setting it aside. Zelda then unzipped Marie’s dress, pushing it down around her waist. Sweat shone on Marie’s dark skin, and had soaked through the white lace bralette she wore. 

“Do you think you can wait here a moment? I want to draw you a bath.” 

Marie nodded, and smiled at Zelda as she left, stepping around the items leftover from the ritual, not worried about the mess that was left behind. Marie hoisted herself upright, and pushed her dress the rest of the way off, letting the velvet material pool around her feet. She went to the closet and retrieved a dressing gown, pulling it around her body. Her strength seemed to be returning already, in small bursts. With a wave of her hand, the candles and incense went out, and the bedroom lights turned on, the sun now fully set outside. Marie turned to leave the room, and walked as quickly as she could towards the bathroom, where she could hear water running. When she got there, Zelda sat on the edge of the claw foot tub, pouring in drops of this and that, from tiny glass vials. Marie closed the door behind her and walked over to where Zelda was. 

“Good to see you up and walking,” Zelda spoke with a smile. She didn’t have any shoes on, just her stockings, and something about the sight warmed Marie’s heart. Since they began their liaison, Zelda had started to let her guard down. Slowly but surely, only in stolen moments and shared glances. 

“I told you I am okay, _ma chérie._ I will have to explain in a moment.”

Marie reached for the ties of the dressing gown she wore, and undid them, letting the silky, eggplant-colored material fall to the floor. She bent down to pick it up, and placed it on the counter, near the sink. 

Zelda’s mouth watered as she looked at Marie before her, almost completely nude. The creamy lace stood out against her beautiful skin, and Zelda couldn’t look away. She didn’t think she could ever get enough of seeing Marie, her beauty rare and breathtaking. 

“Like what you see?” Marie said with a wink, giving Zelda “the look”, causing pale skin to flush red. Marie slipped her bralette up over her head, her breasts bouncing as she lowered her arms. Her dark nipples stood to attention, and Zelda wanted to run her tongue across them. The redhead inhaled sharply, trying to send oxygen back to her brain, and licked her lips. 

Marie tossed the undergarment aside, and hooked her fingers beneath the waistband of her panties, pulling them down her toned legs. Zelda’s eyes drifted between Marie’s legs, to a place Zelda knew well. Her mouth watered as Marie she stood before her completely bare, her skin shining. She kept her eyes fixated on Zelda as she reached up to undo her scarf, letting her head breathe. Her hair was still pinned up in the usual pouf she wore, but now with the scarf gone, cool air could reach her scalp. Marie let her eyes close as she twisted her neck back and forth, rotating her head from side to side. 

“You are so beautiful, Marie,” Zelda whispered, blinking rapidly, as though she were trying to clear tears from her eyes. Marie turned and approached Zelda, who was now properly flustered, and leaned in to kiss her square on the mouth. As quickly as Marie’s lips made contact with Zelda’s did they disappear, as she climbed into the bathtub, and sat back against the back wall. 

“You are coming in, _non_?”

“Well,” Zelda looked down at Marie as bubbles and foam grew in the tub, concealing her body from Zelda. “I suppose I could.”

“Please do. I missed you.”

Zelda blushed, a smile formed on her lips. “Okay.” 

Marie tucked her hand underneath her chin, elbow resting on her waist as she watched Zelda carefully undress. It was a process, a ritual. First she removed all of her jewelry, and sat it on the counter, near where Marie had deposited her dressing gown. Zelda then unzipped her skirt, stepping out of it and placing it on the back of the closed toilet seat. Then she unbuttoned her blouse, button by button, and looked embarrassed as she pulled it off, revealing milky white skin. Zelda blushed as she pulled her stockings down and off, and a shiver went through her. 

_“Magnifique, mon amour.”_

Zelda quickly removed the rest of her clothes, clearly embarrassed at Marie’s praise of her body. The wounds of Faustus’s treatment were very deep, and not something that could be healed overnight, with just a simple bandage. And yet, Marie’s loving words and honest demeanor were like a healing salve. She sunk in, healing the wounds bit by bit, just a little more each day. 

“Come here,” Marie said, her arms outstretched. Zelda quickly went over to the tub and stepped in, sitting down between Marie’s legs. She leaned back against Marie’s warm body, and sank into her embrace. Marie’s arms went around Zelda’s waist, and Zelda lifted a foot, turning off the tap with her toe. The water shut off, and droplets plip-plopped into the bubbles, which crackled around them. Zelda readjusted herself in Marie’s arms, and let herself slide down a bit, so she could rest her head on Marie’s shoulder. She was rewarded with a kiss to her cheek, and she turned her head to catch Marie’s lips, sighing as Marie kissed her. 

“So sweet, _ma chérie._ ”

Zelda eased back into the reclined position she had just occupied, and ran her hands over Marie’s own, which were still wrapped snugly around her waist. 

“So. What was that ceremony you were performing earlier?” Zelda rasped into the stillness of the room. Her breaths were now even with Marie’s as they inhaled and exhaled at the same time, fitting together perfectly as they always did. 

“It was a supplication, a ritual prayer of sorts.”

“To whom?”

“Erzulie Dantor, _chérie_.”

“Erzulie...Dantor?”

“Mhmmn.” Marie replied, matter of factly. “She is a _loa_. I know you did some reading on the _loa_ before.”

“I did, just a bit. When I was trying to learn more about you and your beliefs.” 

Marie gave Zelda’s waist a gentle squeeze, and kissed the side of her forehead. “You know the _loa_ are the spirits who serve as intermediaries between us and _Bondye_.”

“Bondye...”

“...the supreme vodou god, the divine creator.”

“Hmmn.”

“Well _ma chérie,_ Erzulie Dantor is the goddess of beauty and love. She is what we like to call a ‘hot spirit’ for she can be called upon pertaining to matters of the _boudoir_. But she also looks after children, mothers, and women who have been scorned. She also is sort of a ‘patron saint’ of lesbian women, and anyone who is oppressed.”

Zelda was silent for a moment, not fully understanding why Marie would call on that particular spirit. 

“What did you discuss with this _loa_ , if I may ask?”

“I called upon her for you, _ma chérie_. I asked for her protection of you.”

“Oh…”

“Now, I do not know what that awful man, that Blackwood to you.” Marie spat his name out with the utmost disgust, shaking her head. “But what I do know, is that he hurt you. A lot. That is your story to share when you are ready, Zelda. All I know is that the darkness is still coming, and that he still means you harm. Erzulie Dantor will protect you, for she looks after women who have been mistreated.” Marie ran a hand up and down Zelda’s arm, and felt tears burning behind her eyelids.

“I couldn’t let you remain unprotected in the midst of this evil, for I care about you far too much.” 

Zelda shook in Marie’s arms, and released the sob she had been holding back. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she wiped her already wet hands over her face, disguising all evidence of tears. She cleared her throat, several times in a row, and sat up, reaching for the body wash. Marie watched as Zelda tried to distract herself, in an attempt to avoid her emotions. It was obvious that she was extremely moved by Marie’s confession, and still wasn’t comfortable letting her vulnerable side show, even as they sat naked together, in the bath. 

“Thank you, for that.” Zelda finally said, whispering, for she didn’t trust her own voice. “I appreciate it. Truly.” She turned to look back at Marie, and saw the tears rolling freely down Marie’s cheeks. Something inside of Zelda wished that she could be that person, that she could let herself emote freely without shame, but she wasn’t there yet. But everything was easier when Marie was around. Even if Zelda wasn’t able to completely open up at the moment, she could see herself getting there _eventually_ , and that was something she never thought she would have—a person with whom she felt safe enough to be herself. Someone who could see her for how she truly was, beneath the mask. 

“I um…” Zelda passed the bottle of body wash back and forth between her hands, and looked down at the bubbles. She sat it back down on the rack behind her, and moved back towards Marie. The water sloshed around them when Zelda moved forward, kneeling between Marie’s legs. She kissed the vodou priestess with all of the pent-up emotion she felt in that moment, the _love_ and appreciation, the gratitude and sense of security. Marie slid down and pulled Zelda close, her arms wrapping around behind Zelda’s neck as they kissed, air an afterthought at this point. Zelda pulled back first, the butterflies threatening to overwhelm her. She placed her hand against Marie’s cheek, and looked deep into her eyes, trying to communicate all that she was afraid to say out loud. 

“Thank you, Marie. For caring about me, for protecting me...for…” _loving me, just as I am._ “...thank you.”

Marie set her pointer finger beneath Zelda’s chin, and rubbed her thumb back and forth over the cleft, and brought their foreheads together. 

“You are always welcome, Zelda.” Marie tipped her head upwards and stole another kiss from Zelda, breaking it slowly with a soft sucking noise. “Sit back down and relax, so I can tell you more about the _loa_.”

Zelda obediently turned around and happily sank back into Marie’s embrace, sliding down again to rest her head on Marie’s shoulder. Marie, the temptress, slid a hand down Zelda’s belly, and skirted over the fine hairs between Zelda’s legs. Zelda’s legs fell open, as best they could in the tub, and turned her face to the side, facing Marie’s neck.

“Now where was I…” Marie’s fingers drifted down between Zelda’s folds, and sought out the bundle of nerves there, slowly rubbing in a small circle. “Erzulie Dantor, right?”

“Mmn, mmn-hmmn” Zelda got out, already arching up into Marie’s touch. 

“So, Erzulie Dantor...remember how I said she is what we call a ‘hot spirit’?”

Zelda let out a noise in response that sounded much more like a sensual moan than an agreement. Marie turned to whisper in Zelda’s ear now, and moved her hand over Zelda with more pressure.

“Well, Erzulie also deals with romance...passion...and _sex_.”

Marie’s voice sent shivers through Zelda’s body, and she began to pant, her head tossed back over Marie’s shoulder, baring her throat. 

“She will bless us, what we do here, how we _love_ each other. And now, as I bring you to your pleasure, _ma chérie_ , I am so grateful for you. You are beautiful, and your very existence is a blessing in itself.”

Zelda was close now, Marie’s loving words a catalyst to her imminent orgasm. 

_“Zelda. Come for me. Let go.”_

Marie whispered and Zelda began to jolt against her hand, limbs going stiff, body sending the water in the tub sloshing. Zelda grunted as she rode out the waves, and Marie kept her hand moving against her, slowing down as Zelda continued to shake against her. She only stopped when Zelda reached for her wrist, pulling her hand away.

“Please, “ Zelda gasped, quickly swallowing before gulping down more air. “I can’t take any more.”

“Alright, _chérie_ , alright.”

Zelda’s hair was half-wet now, and frizzing up around her head. She could care less, though, and simply eased herself back down into Marie’s arms, her body still buzzing in post-orgasm bliss. 

Marie wrapped her legs around Zelda’s, crossing her feet at the ankles. Her arms wrapped across Zelda’s chest, cocooning her in a warm embrace. 

“Do you think Erzulie Dantor will truly help me, Marie? I’m not a vodou priestess, I don’t practice that religion, I’m just—”

Marie frowned, the seeds of doubt in Zelda’s mind still being planted and watered by the woman herself. 

“Don’t worry Zelda. I know the fight we have up ahead will not be an easy one, but Ezrulie will protect you. She has never let me down before, and she will not abandon you in your hour of need. You just have to trust her...and me.”

Zelda turned to look up at Marie, and was pleasantly surprised to see the woman already looking down at her.

“Okay...okay.” Zelda nodded, and let her eyes close as Marie pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Now I have to teach you about the rest of the _loa_ —well, the most prominent ones, at least.”

Marie continued to speak to Zelda in hushed tones, telling her of the divine beings that she encountered in ritual, and the different facets of vodou. Zelda let herself melt into Marie, and just listened, blissfully unaware of the time passing. After all, time didn’t seem to exist when she was with Marie. 

And Zelda loved that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I did a LOT of research for this one. For any of you out there who may actually practice vodou, forgive me if anything seems off, or wrong. I really tried my best, took copious notes, watched videos of not only ceremonies where Erzulie Dantor was called upon, but also women discussing their experiences with Ezrulie. In my research I even came across a nearly 200 page paper on vodou and black womens' narratives. I will be consuming that later. (My inner nerd was very pleased to find that :-)
> 
> I didn't want to cheapen anything by just glossing over some of the terminologies and what not. Especially not when there are people who take this religion very seriously and it is a way of life for them. I was raised in a conservative Christian household, and was always taught that vodou was something "evil", and was always afraid of it. But it is actually super interesting to read about the foundations of this faith tradition. I do believe I have Haitian family way back on my dad's side of the family, and they did end up in New Orleans at one point, so I am quite curious to look into that part of my own backstory now, after reading about vodou. Maybe I will find out something interesting! :-)
> 
> If you are interested, these are some of the sources I consumed in preparation for this oneshot. The first article in particular is a good "crash course" resource for reading about the most common vodou loa. 
> 
> ([x](https://www.learnreligions.com/voodoo-gods-4771674) [x](http://ezilikonnen.com/lwa-voodoo-spirits/ezili-danto/%20target=) [x](http://voodoopriestman.com/elizi-dantor/%20target=) [x](http://zenseiderz.org/autonomatrix.net/corpus/erzulie.htm%20target=) [x](https://www.patheos.com/blogs/theglobalcatholicreview/2018/06/polish-black-madonna-haitian-vodou-spirit-erzulie-dantor-kate-kingsbury-africa-love-religion/%20target=) [x]() [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhrvfNtWqgc%20target=) [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNgJX3Baolw%20target=))


	3. Love looks good on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy Sunday morning brings sweet moments of domesticity between Zelda and Marie. Fluff abounds.

Marie constantly left Zelda in a state of awe and wonder. 

Everything about the woman was new and fascinating to Zelda, and she often had to remind herself not to gawk over her, or treat her like she was some exotic being. She was just Marie, _her_ Marie, and she loved everything about her. They were good together, and Zelda was happy and satisfied. 

Being with Marie brought mindfulness into Zelda’s life like never before. She suddenly wished she could freeze time. There weren’t enough hours in the day to enjoy every dimpled smile, each peal of laughter. She wanted to cherish every caress, every single kiss. Zelda wanted more time to memorize the way Marie looked when she slept, her face peaceful and as beautiful as ever. She felt time slow down every time her fingers tiptoed across the curves of Marie’s body, Marie’s skin soft and rich beneath Zelda’s fingertips. 

The woman was a work of art, from head to toe. 

A sleepy smile formed across Zelda’s lips as she sat up in bed, holding the sheet up to her chest. Late morning sunlight streamed in through the window, golden, and the air smelled of pancakes and coffee. Zelda’s stomach rumbled. Food could wait, though, for Marie’s voice trailed from across the room as she sang, just out of sight. Zelda looked towards the en suite bathroom with a smile on her face. She slipped down from the bed, and wrapped the sheet around herself, bare feet padding across the carpet. When she got to the bathroom, she stopped in the doorway, leaning against the frame. There was leftover humidity in the bathroom air, and the space smelled of shea butter, and soap. Marie had her hands up and was working on her hair, which was separated into two buns on top of her head. 

_She looks very cute_ , Zelda thought, feeling a bit silly thinking of such a juvenile term to describe a woman as powerful and as mature as Marie. 

The woman in question reached into one of several jars on the counter, and coated her fingers in some light yellow substance. She brought her hand up to her hair, a small section which had been intentionally left out of the buns, and rubbed the conditioner in. The muscles rippled in Marie’s forearms, the same way they did when she had her hand working between Zelda’s legs. Heat rose to Zelda’s cheeks and she found herself unable to hold back a smile. She let her eyes drift down Marie’s arm to her body. Today, Marie had opted for a lacy white bralette, her midriff on display, and wore her white lace cardigan on top of that. On the bottom she had on a pair of dark orange-colored harem pants. Her feet were bare, and Zelda remembered how her own feet had rubbed against Marie’s as they snuggled against one another in a post-lovemaking haze.

_I could watch her all day..._

“Well hello there.”

Caught staring, Zelda stood up, and sent a beaming smile in Marie’s direction. 

“Hi.”

Zelda’s heart began to beat wildly as Marie approached her, and gave her a kiss. 

_Breathe! You have to remember to breathe!_

Zelda opened her eyes to see Marie watching her, head slightly cocked to the side as she ran a wide-toothed comb through a section of her hair. 

“What?” Zelda asked, suddenly shy, yet unable to look away from Marie. 

“You are so beautiful, _ma chérie_. I love seeing you first thing in the morning, natural and bright. You are _un ange_.”

Zelda blushed at Marie’s compliments, and felt self-conscious. She was in a sheet, for Hecate’s sake, without a drop of makeup, hair frizzy and sticking up at odd angles. But somewhere deep down, Zelda liked being able to be like this with Marie. Marie loved her for who she was, regardless of the state she was in. The vodou priestess did not care if Zelda had makeup on or not, if she was in a bad mood, ill, injured. She loved Zelda the same, and treated her as if she were the most beautiful and precious thing in the world. It certainly was an adjustment for Zelda, at first. With Faustus, she always had to present the best version of herself, regardless of how she was feeling. Zelda normally went to great lengths to appear as perfect as she possibly could, clothes pressed and starched, hair pinned perfectly, not a curl out of place. Her experience with Faustus had exacerbated this need for perfection, and it had started to take a toll on Zelda’s mental health. She would even wear makeup to bed, so Faustus would not complain about her appearing tired as he looked down at her.

Being with Marie was freedom, freedom to be one’s true self, and not have to worry about criticism or manipulation. And Zelda felt so _damned_ good when she was with Marie. Marie’s patience and love sunk into the cracks in Zelda’s previously splintered heart, making it whole one more. Piece by piece, day by day, Marie’s love transformed Zelda. Not only did she love her tenderly, but she also inspired Zelda to want to be the best version of herself, something she had never really experienced with previous partners. 

The woman was a goddess personified. 

“I didn’t know you took a shower,” Zelda mumbled, getting lost in Marie’s eyes, falling so easily, like she always did. “I would’ve joined you, had I known.” 

The words came out a bit sharper than Zelda intended, and she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, readying herself to apologize. When she opened her eyes again, Marie’s face remained unchanged, the same loving look still there as she combed through another section of her hair.

“I’m sorry, Marie. I didn’t mean to sound...angry.”

“There is no need to apologize, Zelda. I did not want to wake you, because you needed the sleep _chérie_.”

She _did_ need the sleep. Recently, her nightmares had flared back up once more, plaguing her with several sleepless nights. Marie knew that Zelda dealt with the night terrors, how they robbed her of the rest her body needed. Some weeks were worse than others. This past week had been one of those weeks. 

With a sigh, Zelda stepped forward, letting the sheet drop as she walked up behind Marie. Her chin fit perfectly over Marie’s shoulder, hands snaking around her waist. A few droplets of water clung to the very ends of Marie’s curls, dripping onto Zelda. Their eyes met in the mirror, and Zelda turned to kiss Marie’s neck, breathing her in, before resting her chin on her shoulder once more. Marie rocked from side to side, smiling, flashing her pearly white teeth. Zelda’s heart flipped over several times in her chest at the sight of Marie’s smile, and she gave her a squeeze.

“You look very cute like this, you know?”

“Do I?” Marie kept swaying back and forth, her hands smoothing over Zelda’s on her waist.

“Mhmm. Like a cute little mouse, or something.”

“A mouse you say? Hm. I have never thought of myself as one of those creatures before.”

“I don’t mean you actually _remind_ me of one. Your hair like that—it just looks like one. Perhaps we will have to actually dress up for Halloween this year, like the mortals do.”

It was a joke, but mentioning something that was in the future sent Zelda’s stomach into knots. Yes, Halloween was still a couple of months away—but Zelda hadn’t given herself permission to imagine how the future would be now that Marie was in her life. She was so used to dealing with things as they came, and hadn’t really stopped to consider the long run. It wasn’t that Zelda _didn’t_ want to be with Marie for the long term—no, not that. Rather, her anxieties and insecurities manifested themselves in such a way that she believed that happiness never lasted for her. Zelda had not been open with Marie about all of her insecurities, but slowly was starting to share a few. Vulnerability was a long process, especially for Zelda. But she did feel comfortable enough around Marie to let her guard down, which was a big deal.

_One day I will tell her everything._

With another kiss to Marie’s neck, Zelda attempted to mask her discomfort, choosing to focus on the current moment instead. Marie turned around in Zelda’s arms, and faced her, pressing their bodies together. 

_“Ma chérie_ , you are _beautiful_ ” Marie whispered, a prayer of wonder. She reached up to palm the side of Zelda’s face, admiring the contrast between their skin. “What do you want to do today?”

 _A loaded question_ , Zelda thought. If she had her way, she wouldn’t leave the bed, and neither would Marie. But she wanted to make the most out of the day, beyond bed. Besides, they usually enjoyed themselves several times throughout the day regardless of what was on the schedule.

“Well…” Zelda licked her lips, and looked back and forth between Marie’s eyes. “I know it seems rather foolish—”

“No.” Marie sat a finger against Zelda’s lips, stopping her mid-sentence. “Remember what I said. Nothing you could say is foolish, _chérie._ I will never judge you.”

With a curt nod, Zelda continued, her cheeks warm. “Perhaps we could sit outside for a little bit, and take in some sun. Of course we need to eat first—oh, did you even eat breakfast? You’re probably starving by now. Let me go and see what Hilda has made…” Zelda moved to leave Marie’s embrace, embarrassment lingering from the transparency of her anxiety. Marie got a hold of Zelda’s hand, loosening her grip almost immediately when Zelda turned around with a flash of fear in her eyes. Marie brought Zelda’s hand to her mouth, and kissed the palm, whispering _sorry_. 

Zelda walked back to Marie, until she was standing directly in front of her. Her eyes were downcast, and she wordlessly slipped her arms around Marie, tucking her face into the side of Marie’s neck. Marie embraced her immediately, and swayed gently, a hand gently scratching at the base of Zelda’s skull. Zelda let out a faint sniffle, and cleared her throat.

 _“Ma belle_ , why don’t you get in the bath while I finish my hair. Then we’ll eat something, and _then_ we can go sit outside.” Marie held Zelda by the waist as she pulled back from the hug, choosing not to comment on the tears Zelda quickly wiped away from her eyes. 

“Okay.”

* * *

“Marie?” 

“Yes, _ma chérie_?” Marie turned from the mirror to look over to the bathtub which Zelda currently occupied. Zelda sat with her chin resting on her elbows, skin pink against the lip of the tub, eyes on Marie. Her hair was dark and slicked down from when she had purposefully slipped underwater, rinsing soap from her hair. 

“What’s in that concoction you’re putting in your hair?”

“It’s a conditioner, made of shea butter, and argan oil.”

“I figured it was some type of moisturizer. Isn’t that kind of heavy? Won’t it make your hair oily?”

Marie smiled to herself as she finished combing out the last section of her hair, and opened up a tub of gel, dipping her hand inside.

“Well, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, we have very different types of hair” Marie rubbed her palms together, and ran them through her hair, which was now out in a wet, curly afro. Black ringlets framed her face, and Zelda thought she hadn’t seen anything as beautiful as Marie in that moment. 

“I have to use a thicker moisturizer because my hair will be damaged if I don’t moisturize and protect it. I’m also sure you’ve noticed that I don’t wash my hair every day, like you do.”

Zelda turned her head to the side, eyes still focused on Marie going through the ritual of pinning her hair up. 

“Yes.”

“I can’t wash my hair every day, because it would strip all of the moisture from it, leaving it dry, and it would cause breakage. It’s...complicated.”

“I like complicated.”

“I know.” Marie winked at Zelda before turning back to the mirror, placing more bobby pins in her hair. “There. Now I’ll just let it air dry while we’re outside, and then I will tie it down tonight.”

Zelda watched Marie, entranced, and couldn’t help but smile. She made quick work out of the rest of her bath while Marie cleaned up the mess she had made from doing her hair. By the time Zelda was getting out of the tub, Marie had already left the bathroom, and disappeared downstairs. Zelda hummed to herself as she pulled a towel around her body, and reached to pull the stopper. 

_I want every Sunday morning to be like this_ , Zelda thought, rubbing the towel over her body. Marie’s and Hilda’s laughter came from downstairs as Zelda moved to the bedroom, and she smiled as she put on her underwear. In front of her vanity, Zelda’s hand drifted over a bruise on the side of her neck, and she blushed. Marie was always tender with her, so careful. But Zelda liked when Marie nibbled at her, leaving love bites across her flesh. Marie always knew just what to do to leave Zelda fulfilled. 

A soft knock sounded at the bedroom door, and Zelda looked up, in the middle of rubbing lotion onto her legs.

“Marie? Is that you?”

_“Oui.”_

“Come in.” Zelda looked up and Marie backed into the room carefully balancing a tray in her hands. The smell of pancakes hit Zelda’s nose and her mouth started to water. Marie gently kicked the door closed behind her once in the room.

“I brought you some breakfast. Shall we sit in bed, or do you want to sit in the window seat?”

“We can sit in the window seat.” 

Zelda abandoned getting dressed, solely clad in her slip, and walked over to the window seat, tucking her feet up underneath her. Marie sat down across from her, sitting the tray on the seat in-between them.

“Dig in, _chérie_.”

* * *

A lazy lovemaking session followed their late breakfast, which led to a mini nap. By the time Zelda and Marie made their way outside, it was well past noon. Zelda didn’t care, though, because it was the warmest part of the day, and she wanted to soak in the sun for a little bit. Marie made sure she rubbed Zelda down with sunscreen before they left the house, and put some on herself as well. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Hm?”

“I was just thinking about when we were inside, watching you do your hair, and seeing the time you take.” Zelda pushed her sunglasses up onto her forehead, and looked at Marie’s face, thoroughly enjoying the view. Marie looked down at Zelda and cupped her cheek, her thumb drifting to the cleft in her chin, rubbing back and forth. “I have to take the time to do it. It is a part of my self-care.”

“Well. I like watching you take care of yourself.” Zelda gasped, and opened her eyes wide, realizing what she said. She sat up, and tried to collect herself, her back to Marie.

“I didn’t mean, well... _fuck_.” Zelda reached across the blanket for her cigarettes, and took one out, her cheeks still burning. She placed it in the holder, and cursed herself silently.

_Why do I still feel like a silly schoolgirl around Marie? I need to calm down._

Her hand shook as she brought the cigarette to her mouth, and scrambled for her lighter.

“Zelda,” Marie’s voice was gentle and judgment-free, and she carefully sat a hand against the small of Zelda’s back. 

“Yes?” Zelda tucked and arm across her waist, beneath the elbow of her dominant arm. 

“Lay back down. Relax. It’s okay.”

Zelda’s shoulders sank as she let out an exhale, and she maneuvered on the blanket to lay back down. 

“Do you think you could hold…” Zelda held out her cigarette, Marie already reaching for it before the words left her mouth. Zelda laid down, making herself comfortable. Her belly flip-flopped as she caught sight of Marie taking a few drags off of her cigarette. There was something incredibly erotic about Marie’s lips covering where her own lips had just been. 

Once Zelda was laying back in her cozy spot on Marie’s lap, Marie felt her heart clench in her chest. From this angle, she was reminded of when Zelda laid upon the morgue table, fighting for her life. The memories of that time weren’t going to go anywhere anytime soon, and Marie made a mental note to ask some of the _loa_ to help ease her mind. She took a long, final drag of Zelda’s cigarette, blowing the smoke out of her nose, and the remainder between pursed lips. Zelda watched the muscles in Marie’s neck as she turned to tap the cigarette off the edge of the blanket, discarding the ash. She then handed the holder back to Zelda, who slipped it onto her pointer finger, taking a puff. 

“I think I brought an ashtray out here,” Zelda muttered, not moving from her spot in Marie’s lap. She let her eyes close and took a deep breath, smiling when she felt Marie’s fingertips at her temple, brushing her hair back.

“You did.” Marie held up the small marble dish with her free hand, and sat it down next to Zelda’s arm, within reach. Zelda sighed, and took another drag of her cigarette. It was truly a lovely day out. Birds sang, butterflies fluttered by, and the weather was just right. It wasn’t hot enough to be uncomfortable, but it also wasn’t so cool that they needed shawls. Zelda pulled her sunglasses off of her forehead and folded them, tossing them across the blanket, out of the way. Blindly, she reached for the ashtray, not taking her eyes off of Marie. When her hand made contact with it, she picked it up and sat it on her chest, stubbing her cigarette out before setting the dish back aside. Marie watched with amusement, and Zelda met her with a look of equal amusement. 

“Kiss me,” Zelda spoke quietly, mirthful green eyes sparkling. Marie didn’t have to be told twice as she leaned forward to kiss Zelda. Zelda moaned into the kiss, time stopping as she lost herself beneath Marie’s mouth. Whenever they kissed, everything else around them faded away. The moment their lips met they existed alone, in their own micronation, where there were no rules, no governance. Just them and their love for one another. When Marie pulled back for air, she kept her lips hovering just over Zelda’s, mere inches between them. Zelda leaned up once, and then twice to give Marie another peck, not wanting the kiss to be over. 

“Wait,” Zelda muttered, easing herself off of Marie’s lap, lying in the same position as before, only on the blanket. “Okay.”

Marie looked back towards the house and then back at Zelda. She went onto her hands and knees, and positioned herself over Zelda, her necklaces dangling over Zelda’s face. With nimble fingers, Marie reached behind her neck and undid both of the necklaces, and tossed them aside before slowly positioning herself on top of Zelda. 

“Now this is better. Kiss me again.” 

Marie was already going in before Zelda had asked, only this time she went for Zelda’s neck first. She kissed her way across the sensitive flesh, leaving minuscule nibbles every now and then. A trail of kisses were placed all the way to Zelda’s ear, where Marie nibbled on the lobe, and then let go. 

_“Mon trésor. Je veux te faire du bien.”_

Zelda inhaled sharply, her heart rate increasing. Marie started the tiny kisses again, drifting over to Zelda’s mouth. 

_“T’es si belle,”_ Marie whispered against Zelda’s lips before dragging her own back and forth across Zelda’s. 

Warmth pooled in Zelda’s belly, causing her to automatically clench her thighs together. She _ached_ for Marie’s touch, and felt desire threatening to consume her as the possibilities of what could come next raced through her mind. 

Marie glanced over her shoulder, looking back at the house. From where they were, she couldn’t tell if anyone was there watching them, and for their sake, hoped that no one was. Marie slid her hand down the front of Zelda’s body, fingers scrambling for the hem of her dress, and closed her lips over Zelda’s. 

_“Marie, please,”_ Zelda pleaded, her legs parting. Marie’s hand had now made its way beneath Zelda’s dress, and was warm against her belly. Marie inched her fingers lower, still skating across Zelda’s skin. A gorgeous red flush had started to spread across Zelda’s chest, and up on her cheeks. Marie wanted to watch Zelda’s face as her arousal deepend, and when she entered her. She slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of Zelda’s panties, the silk damp from sweat.

Zelda would never beg. She didn’t like to appear desperate. But, if Marie didn’t pleasure her soon, she wouldn’t be able to stay quiet. 

_“Marie…”_

“I know _chérie,_ I know.” Marie slid her hand down, meeting wetness.

Marie kept careful eyes on Zelda’s face, watching the faintest changes in demeanor when she ran her fingers through Zelda’s folds. Marie entered Zelda, slowly, and the redhead’s eyebrows raised in pleasure. Zelda’s neck was bared, head tossed back, and Marie enjoyed the view as she worked her fingers inside of Zelda. She moved at a slow pace, not wanting to draw attention should someone walk by a window, back at the house. Not only did Marie want to appear casual, she also wanted to draw things out, to take her time and enjoy her lover like this. She leaned in closer, and placed a kiss on Zelda’s cheek, hand still curling deep inside of her lover. 

She swore she could see Zelda’s pulse racing just beneath her skin, right next to where she had nibbled love bites the night prior. The sounds that came out of Zelda that night were stored away in Marie’s memory, ready to be recalled at any given moment. Zelda usually wasn’t vocal, but something about Marie’s touch awakened a whole new side of her. The raw, unbridled passion between them was all-encompassing. It was no wonder Zelda fell hard and fast. 

“Marie, I’m—” Zelda got out, bringing a hand up to her forehead, pink tongue snaking out over her lips. 

“Yes _chérie_?”

“I’m—” 

Zelda’s mouth formed a silent scream, everything around her greying out. She couldn’t hear anything, blood rushing in her ears. Her body felt like it was floating in warmth, waves of pleasure washing over her. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and there was a smile on her face.

Marie nearly started weeping herself over Zelda’s beauty, her vulnerability, and being able to love her like this. With a gentle sweetness, she pulled her fingers out of Zelda, swiping her tongue over the dripping digits before wiping them dry on the side of her pants. A glance downward found Zelda looking up at her with shining eyes, her lids half-mast. 

“Mmn...” Zelda started, her voice husky, dark. “I think I am rather fond of spending Sunday afternoons this way.” Her hands reached down to smooth her dress down, prim and proper, as if nothing had happened. 

“Are you now?” Marie teased, swiping an errant curl behind Zelda’s ear, moving in close for another kiss.

 _“Yes.”_ Zelda whispered before tilting her head upwards to meet Marie’s mouth, involuntarily smiling into the kiss. They kissed for a few moments, getting lost in one another, as they usually did. When Marie broke the kiss, Zelda was still smiling, and tears had pooled in her eyes once more. 

“Well then. I will have to clear my schedule, so we can make this a regular thing. What do you say?” Marie winked at Zelda, before giving her a look, one of the ones usually reserved for the bedroom.

Zelda said nothing, and instead pulled Marie back down to her, bringing their lips together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd actually been wanting to explore Zelda having a conversation with Marie about her hair for a while now. It's something that I think about personally, as a black woman with natural hair. I kind of want to explore more conversations between Zelda and Marie talking about race and acceptance, and self-love. We'll see. what happens ;-)
> 
> I hope you all are staying safe out there and not going too crazy during the quarantine!! Thank you for reading!


	4. There's a sea secret in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie reveals a bit about her past, and Zelda muses on the profundity of her love for Marie.

A pleasant breeze blew through the trees, just cool enough to keep things comfortable, and temperate. The air smelled crisp and fresh, carrying the scent of various wildflowers. If Zelda paid close enough attention, she could pick out hepatica, bluets, and wild violets, mingling amongst the fresh, clean smell of the water and the woods. Birds sang happily in the trees, their chirps adding an additional layer of tranquility to the environment.

It was another Sunday afternoon. Another Sunday in which Zelda found herself outdoors, tucked into Marie’s embrace. Beltane had come and gone, and the weather had been unusually delightful for this time of year. After the first few Sundays Zelda and Marie spent going outside, it had become a tradition. Sunday afternoons turned into their weekly picnic date time. This weekend, they’d decided to switch things up, and went to a lake instead of the Spellman’s backyard. The body of water wasn’t too large, but it was surrounded by the woods, and was relatively private. Marie has spread out their picnic blanket just near the edge of the trees, close to where the sandy shore began. Currently, Zelda found herself tucked in front of Marie, properly the little spoon. She turned around in Marie’s embrace and was met with a look of amusement.

“Everything okay, _mon coeur_?” Marie’s hand traced a soft line against the side of Zelda’s waist. The material of Zelda’s one-piece swimsuit was still damp, not completely dry. Marie’s fingertips traveled up to the bare, slightly sunburnt skin of Zelda’s arm. She rubbed her thumb in a circle there, and Zelda shivered.

“Are you cold?” 

“No.” Zelda hesitated, licking the corners of her mouth before leaning in for a kiss. Marie’s lips tasted sweet, sweeter than usual. She _did_ use a lip balm that Zelda was no stranger to kissing off of her regularly. But today’s sweetness may have had more to do with the rhubarb pie they had consumed, followed by fresh strawberry lemonade. 

Someone moaned, neither woman sure which one of them it was as they lost themselves in the kiss. It was a slow kiss, their lips slowly pushing and pulling against each other, intensity gradually increasing. Zelda sat a hand on Marie’s shoulder and pushed gently, breaking the kiss so Marie could roll onto her back without harm. Marie wrapped her arms around Zelda’s middle, and pulled her close. Zelda sank onto Marie, bringing her hands on either side of Marie’s head. 

“What have you got planned, _chérie_?” Marie pulled her sunglasses off and tossed them aside. Zelda removed her own, pushing them up onto her head. She leaned in close to Marie’s mouth, turning to kiss her cheek at the last minute. Kissed-pink lips continued their soft trail across Marie’s cheekbone, until they met Marie’s ear. Zelda nibbled at her earlobe, and whispered.

“Nothing. I just missed kissing you, that’s all.”

Zelda slid off of Marie to lie on the blanket, her mouth still next to Marie’s ear. Marie turned her head and was met with Zelda’s smiling face, her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“You can have all of the kisses you want, _ma chérie._ ” Marie closed the distance between them, closing her mouth over Zelda’s in a heart-stopping kiss. Her tongue slipped into Zelda’s mouth, and Zelda yielded to her beautifully, arching into the kiss. Somewhere between the waves of pleasure, Zelda found herself reaching for Marie’s leg, bringing it to rest on top of her own. She wiggled closer, and started to caress Marie’s belly. Toned abs rippled beneath Zelda’s fingertips.

“Marie…”

Without preamble, Zelda began to make love to Marie, right there in the open. Her lips were soft at Marie’s ear, alternating between kisses and whispering words of love. Zelda loved Marie, so much so that it sometimes took the wind right out of her. She felt tremendously honored and grateful that she was able to actually have love in her life, considering all that she had been through, that they _both_ had been through. 

_“Marieeee….”_

Zelda purposefully used a wanton voice, her husky tone dripping with desire. This was Zelda’s favorite part of being with Marie—aside from the lovemaking and general affection shared between the two of them. The fact that Zelda could make Marie come undone was incredibly arousing and satisfying. Zelda usually took a more submissive role when it came to matters of the boudoir with Marie—and she gladly let Marie have her way with her. But she also loved exerting power, and every now and then Zelda would take control of things, much to the vodouisant’s pleasant surprise. There were no words to describe the thrill that coursed through Zelda at each rush of wetness leaving Marie. Sweetness gushed onto her fingers, the palm of her hand, and sometimes her mouth. 

Zelda was addicted to her. 

Many hours were spent where she simply explored Marie’s body, found out what she did and didn’t like. Most of Zelda’s explorations ended with her desperately writhing against Marie, squeezing her thighs together. It was embarrassing, to be so needy. But Marie had mercy on her, never judged or chastised her, and simply pleasured her. Zelda had changed since Marie came into her life, not knowing how much sexual satisfaction would make a difference. It was a bit more than just sexual satisfaction—she was also on the receiving end of love, mutual respect, kindness, and friendship. Marie was her equal, in every sense of the word. Zelda radiated bliss now, a smile not hard to find on her face each day. A healthy blush often coated her cheeks when Marie was in the room, and she had become softer, sweeter. She liked to think of her newfound sweetness as something private, just between her and Marie. But it was starting to spill out into everything, her love for Marie unable to be confined to the corporeal boundaries of Zelda’s body.

Deft fingers continued to work between Marie’s legs, moving at a leisurely pace, yet not rushing. Marie cried out again a third time as Zelda brought her to that beautiful peak, her fingers slowing their movements. Little beads of sweat had appeared along the edges of Marie’s hairline, near her scarf, and droplets rolled down her chest. Zelda removed her hand from Marie’s bikini bottoms, and brought it up to her mouth. She rolled onto her back, snuggling up to Marie. Her eyes went to the perfect blue sky directly above them, white fluffy clouds dotting the azure expanse. 

Another balmy breeze blew, bringing with it the scent of pine trees and grass. The sun started to come back out, previously hidden behind a cloud. When the warm beams reached Zelda’s skin, she moaned pleasantly, causing Marie to pull her a bit closer. 

“I could stay like this forever. No coven, no work, no worries. Just you and me, and the sun.” 

“Mmn.”

A shiver went through Zelda’s body when she felt Marie brush her hair aside. Gooseflesh dotted her arms when Marie went in for a kiss on the sweet spot, just behind her ear. 

“My beautiful Zelda. What a gift you are.” 

“It’s you who is the gift, Marie.” 

Zelda turned and captured Marie’s lips in a kiss, letting herself get as carried away as she wanted, lips sliding against Marie’s. She kissed Marie until she _absolutely_ had to pull back for air, when it became a necessity. 

_I could kiss Marie until I couldn’t breathe anymore, and it_ **_still_ ** _wouldn’t be enough_ , Zelda mused, falling into the depths of Marie’s eyes. She stamped a playful kiss against the tip of Marie’s nose and snuggled back down against her, this time looking up at the clouds in the sky. 

“Look at that cloud up there,” Zelda pointed, arm slightly reaching across Marie’s line of sight. “It looks just like a mermaid. Fitting, as we are near a body of water—though I’d doubt that any merfolk inhabit this lake.”

_“Oui_ , I’d doubt it. It does resemble a mermaid though. Le _nouage_.”

Zelda flipped onto her side again, pressing up on her elbow. “Perhaps we should take a drive to the beach next weekend.” She tested the waters and started to trace back and forth over Marie’s collarbone, the rich skin silken beneath Zelda’s fingertips. Zelda looked up to see Marie watching her with a smile, dimples deep in the vodouisant’s cheeks. She couldn’t help but tuck herself into the space between Marie’s neck and shoulder, and was wrapped in a loving embrace in return.

“That would be nice. I do miss the sea.” 

Marie was a child of the sea. Before Louisiana, there was Haiti, nearly surrounded by the sea on all sides. Marie spent hours at the beach as a child, most of the time with her favorite auntie. She hadn’t thought about those times in ages. She could almost see her aunt, calling her back to the blanket they had set out on the sandy shore.

_“Marie! Marie! Come here child!”_

_Marie ran over to her aunt, as fast as her 8 year-old legs could carry her. Sand stuck to her wet feet as she ventured through the dry sand._

Even in her memory of the day, Marie could feel the damp, warm sand squishing between her toes. She could _smell_ the tang of salt in the air, feel the humid breeze dancing across her skin. 

_Marie bounded over to the blanket, sand flying up onto her aunt’s lap, and across the basket that held their leftovers from lunch._

_“Careful! You will get sand in our food.” The older woman sighed, and picked up the picnic basket, moving it away from where Marie stood. Water droplets dripped down off of Marie’s hair—in twists all over her head, her headband completely soaked, face shining. Rosaline got a look at her niece, and did a double take. Marie stood smiling, chest still rising and falling rapidly from where she sprinted over from her frolic in the waves._

_“Auntie Roseline, why do you have honey here on the beach? And the gâteaux? I thought we were taking them home?”_

_“Michele Marie…” Rosaline shook her head with a smile, and picked up the small cakes and the jar of honey that sat next to her. “Allons nous préparer.” With her free hand, Rosaline reached into the basket and handed a candle to Marie, and a box of matches._

_“Be careful with the matches Marie. They won’t light if they get too wet.”_

_“I promise I’ll be careful auntie!”_

That was the day Marie learned about Lasirenn, a _loa_ of the sea. 

_She knelt there on the ground, her wet skirt uncomfortable against the backs of her thighs, and observed her aunt. Rosaline spoke to Marie in English while she set up everything, telling Marie the history of Lasirenn. She mentioned a lot of things that didn’t make sense to Marie, dug a small hole in the sand, and stuck the candle in the sand. What was even more interesting was seeing her aunt place the honey and cakes in the hole, near the base of the candle. Usually when her aunt did her offerings, they were at home, or at the temple._

_But today was much different._

_Marie watched and listened with wonder as her aunt recited words in Creole, facing the sea._ _Little did she know that their seaside offering would be one of the last times they would get to spend together with her aunt while she was well, and free from the confinement of her bedroom due to sickness._

Back on their picnic blanket by the lake, Marie inhaled sharply, returning to the present.

“Marie...you’re, you’re crying” Zelda muttered, sitting up in Marie’s embrace. Marie squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, only for more tears to spill out. They rolled down her temples, the edge of her scarf ultimately catching the salty drops. Zelda sat up and brought her hands up to cup Marie’s face, thumbs swiping the tears away. She looked back and forth between Marie’s eyes, and leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead, letting her lips linger. When she pulled back, Marie was smiling, though tears still rolled from beneath her eyelids.

“Darling. Tell me what’s wrong.” Zelda dropped down to lean over Marie, one arm outstretched across her body. With her other hand she palmed Marie’s cheek, her thumb still rubbing back and forth, and kept her face close to Marie’s. Suddenly Zelda was looking directly into those brown eyes once more, and her heart gave a little flutter.

“I just thought about my aunt,” Marie said with a gulp. “And one of the last truly perfect days we spent together...before she fell ill.”

“Tell me about her.” 

Marie brought a hand up to gently grip Zelda’s wrist, and started to rub her fingertips back and forth over the skin there, almost in time to the rubbing of Zelda’s thumb on her own cheek.

“She was _amazing._ She was everything. I don’t think I would have become a vodouisant if it weren’t for her influence.” 

Zelda smiled and tried to imagine Marie as a child, what she looked like, how she grew up, witnessing the practice of Haitian Vodou, in its most original form. 

“You mentioned the sea, and it took me back to the day she told me about Lasirenn, one of the _loa_ whose realm is the sea.” Marie paused for a moment before continuing on. “Lasirenn is known as many things throughout different religions, but she always shows up to protect those who are faithful to her.”

Zelda reached for Marie’s hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing the back of each knuckle. Marie unfolded her fingers, and turned her hand over to cup Zelda’s face. Zelda turned her cheek into Marie’s palm, leaving a kiss there. 

“My aunt, my dear aunt...Rosaline was her name. I think she took me to the beach that day to ask for Lasirenn’s protection for me.” Marie’s chin trembled and Zelda brought Marie’s hand to rest on her own chest, positioning it over her heart. 

“We started out about mid-morning, with a lunch of _pâté_ and _griot_. She wrapped it in waxed fabric, and put them into a small basket. We bought drinks while we were out, from someone selling them on the side of the road. We stopped to talk with an old man who had black pigs. I remember because I stopped to pet one, even though they were dirty. Aunt Rosaline was talking with the man and mentioned something about Ezili—otherwise known as Erzulie.” 

Zelda nodded, recognizing the name from when Marie had summoned Erzulie Dantor not too long ago, asking for protection for her. The memory still warmed Zelda’s heart, and solidified her love for Marie. She tilted her head to the side, and released Marie’s hand to her lap, holding it between her own. 

“We went somewhere else—I can’t remember where, and then the market. Aunt Rosaline bought these small sweet cakes, and honey so fresh that there were pieces of the comb still in it. We carried them with us to the beach. When we got there, we ate and just spent time relaxing, with no pressure. I played in the waves, and felt pure, true _joie_ . And then she called me over, and we set up an altar using a candle, the honey, and cakes. She spoke in Creole, facing the waves, and told me that the offering was for Lasirenn.” Marie licked her lips, and smiled again, this time shaking her head slightly. “That moment, that entire _day_ was such a turning point for me.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Marie sighed, and looked directly at Zelda, linking their fingers together. “It was a few days after I told her I thought I might like girls.” 

“Oh.” 

“It wasn’t really safe to be open about those things at that time. It still isn’t the best.”

“Your aunt was accepting, though?”

“Yes. I didn’t have the words for it then, and didn’t understand. I just knew that I felt the same way about boys as I did girls, and didn’t understand that some people thought it was a bad thing.” Marie sighed, and fatigue showed on her face. “I remember talking with Auntie Rosaline right before she passed over. She told me that I know, deep down inside, who I am. She said that I should never stray from it, to never be ashamed, and to be proud. One of the last things she said to me was that she loved me,” Marie’s voice cracked again, and she cleared her throat. “She told me that she loved me, and she made a point to emphasize the _loa_ would always be there for me, even when others wouldn’t.”

The weight of Marie’s words sank in, causing a combination of shame and sadness to arise in Zelda. She’d never stopped to think about how things were for Marie growing up in Haiti, being a queer woman. Zelda had the privilege to grow up in an accepting circle from birth, where sexuality was fluid, and exploration was normal, and encouraged even. She never had to worry about hiding who she was, or sneaking around. Her parents were very supportive of her sexual awakening, and regularly had her invite her partners over for dinner. 

“Marie, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay _ma chérie_. How could you have known? Besides…” Marie’s smile was back, and it warmed Zelda more than the sun that shone down on them. “Vodou offered me a safe haven. In fact, there are several _loa_ who mean a lot to women who like women—you know this by now, _non?_ ”

“Mhmn.”

“Well, Lasirenn is another one. She is a _loa_ who serves black women who love women. She is depicted as a _sirène_ , a mermaid.” Marie gently tugged at Zelda’s hand, signalling that she wanted her to lay back down. Zelda gladly went into Marie’s arms, resting the side of her face against Marie’s. 

“Lasirenn shows up for black women, helping us to explore the many different identities and possibilities within ourselves. Through her, I learned that I can accept contradictory sides of myself.”

“That is beautiful, Marie.”

“It is. Once I realized the importance of that moment there with my aunt on the beach, I started spending as much time as possible learning I could about vodou, studying, attending ceremonies, learning chants and songs—everything. I grew to realize that the _loa_ really were going to be there for me, and I decided that I wanted to serve them for the rest of my days.”

“You are so beautiful, Marie.” Zelda felt rather silly saying something so shallow in that moment, but the words were out before she realized it, her emotions overwhelming her. But the smile Marie gave her made it all worth it. She felt love washing over her again, like a slow warmth being poured over her body in reverse, starting at her toes, and building, rising until it reached the top of her head. 

_“Merci_ _ma chérie_. You are quite lovely to look at too, you know.” 

Zelda turned red, and let out a nervous chuckle. “I mean...you are beautiful _inside_ and out. It’s just, you in general. I don’t know how, I just, you are amazing.” Zelda had to sit up again, her heart skipping beats, dancing all around in her chest as she thought about the fact that she really had Marie all to herself, that Marie chose her. 

“Are you okay Zelda?” Marie sat up and placed her hand on Zelda’s back, noting where she was a bit red between the straps of her swimsuit, reminding herself to put a salve on it later. Zelda’s hand was pressed to her chest, and she had a timid smile on her face. 

“I am. I just…” Zelda shook her head in disbelief, and turned to look at Marie. “Sometimes I just can’t believe that what we have is real, that I’m not dreaming. You are just, this incredible, powerful person.” Zelda leaned in, her eyes wet and resembling a puppy. “...and I love you.” Her voice cracked, and she swallowed. Marie’s mouth was suddenly on hers, giving her the most tender, fulfilling kiss. Zelda’s head spun. When she ended the kiss she was panting, one of her hands lightly grasping Marie’s shoulder for stability.

“You know, it’s so fascinating that you said that your encounter with Lasirenn was a turning point for you, and the connection to water and all.”

“How so?”

“Well…” Zelda struggled to find the words, to generate abstract thoughts, her literal feelings into tangible words. Marie was like a wellspring, an oasis, and Zelda a desert traveler, unable to fully get enough. 

“I feel this fluidity between us, your love for me, my feelings for you. Whenever I think of you, or look at you, my emotions move languidly, like viscous liquid, all-encompassing. It’s like I am drowning in the best way. When you look at me and smile, hug me, kiss me,” Zelda’s cheeks reddened for a moment, and she had a sheepish look on her face when she met Marie’s eyes again. “When you make love to me...I get a feeling that washes over me like a warm wave, lapping at the seashore.”

“Fascinating.”

“And when I kiss you, when I taste you…” the blush was back, and Marie tipped Zelda’s head back to face her, waiting with a patient smile. 

“When I taste you, whether it is your mouth, or somewhere else, I simply cannot get enough. It’s like I am some shameless hussy, overwhelmed and desperate.” 

“Don’t use those words to talk about yourself, Zelda.” Marie swept a lock of hair behind Zelda’s ear, and pressed a soft kiss to her temple, for good measure. “You are perfect, just as you are, _ma chérie_.”

“Nobody is perfect, Marie.”

“You miss my point.” Marie lightly grasped Zelda’s shoulders, her eyes bright and twinkling. “You are fine just the way you are.”

A small smile sprung to Zelda’s lips, and she fought against it, eventually losing. 

“I um, thanks. I didn’t mean to have a whole moment when it was you who had the floor, originally.”

“It is no problem, Zelda. In fact, I’m glad that you talked to me about our relationship. I know things are still rather new for the both of us, and I love hearing your thoughts on everything. Never be afraid to share your feelings. You are safe with me.”

This got an unbridled smile out of Zelda, and Marie cocked her head to one side, captivated.

“I really liked what you told me about Lasirenn. I’m glad she was and _is_ there for you, Marie. Especially when you were younger.”

“I’m glad too. Lasirenn has taught me a great deal, and she continues to do so. I am grateful to serve her.”

* * *

Zelda ended up driving Marie to the sea the next weekend. They left early on a Friday morning while it was still dark out. Marie slept peacefully in the passenger seat, a blanket draped across her form. Zelda had to remind herself to keep her eyes on the road and not take too many glances at Marie. She was grateful for when they did have to slow down for a stop sign or traffic signal though, so she could take a look, and perhaps readjust Marie’s blanket. 

They made it to the beach house Zelda had rented for them for the weekend, and Marie walked around the Nantucket style home in awe. Zelda took a moment to deposit their bags upstairs, knowing she would feel better about relaxing once everything was in its place. She turned to go back downstairs, but caught sight of Marie from the bedroom window. Marie stood on the back deck, her arms outstretched. Her mouth was moving, uttering what Zelda assumed to be a prayer. The wind picked up the lower part of Marie’s dress, sending it billowing around her, splits in the side displaying those gorgeous legs. 

_Hecate help me…_

Tears pooled in Zelda’s eyes when she was just able to make out the look of joy on Marie’s face. Marie’s head was still tilted back slightly, her face turned skyward, and her chest visibly rose and fell. Marie kicked off her shoes and started for the sandy path that led to the beach, just a stone’s throw away. Zelda tore herself away from the window and rushed over to her bag, digging around for the brown paper bag she had packed especially for this trip. Knees popping upon standing, Zelda ignored the pain and ran down the stairs. The back door was not closed all the way, and Zelda pushed it open, running in the direction Marie had gone. Somewhere along the way, Zelda discarded her own shoes, not caring that she was wearing her stockings in the sand. Her main goal was making it to Marie’s side. She slowed herself before reaching Marie, not wanting to surprise her should she be in a moment of prayer or reflection. But Marie knew that Zelda was standing behind her, even with the noise of the waves crashing. Marie was kneeling down just out of reach of the lapping waves, her hands folded in her lap. She turned to look up at Zelda, who sat down in the cool sand next to her. 

“This is for you,” Zelda said, squinting without her sunglasses. She handed Marie the brown paper bag, and Marie took it, a curious look on her face. 

“A gift for me, eh?” She unfolded the bag carefully, and looked inside. A small gasp left Marie, and then her eyebrows knitted together as she was overcome with emotion. First, Marie pulled out a small jar of honey, the jar one of Hilda’s jam jars. Her hand went back into the bag again, and there was a glass container, that contained small pastries, baked by Hilda as well. There was white and light blue frosting on each of the little pastries, and Marie sat the container down in her lap. Her tears flowed freely now, and she looked at Zelda in happy disbelief.

“There is one more thing in there,” Zelda reassured, her hand rubbing Marie’s back. Marie reached into the bag, and pulled out a large, white candle, and then a small box of matches. 

_“Zelda…”_

“I thought it would be nice for you to not only remember your aunt, but also give Lasirenn an offering. I know, I know, I am not a mambo or a practitioner...and I did some reading and research, and found out that Lasirenn’s colors are white and light blue--that’s why the frosting is white and blue…” Zelda trailed off, wondering if she had done too much, if she had overstepped her bounds.

Marie had an indiscernible look on her face, tears still flowing from her eyes.

“I’m sorry, if it is too much, or if I offended you.” Zelda was nearly holding her breath, waiting for any sort of response from Marie. But _thank Hecate_ , Marie eventually smiled, still blinking tears away. Her hands, now cold from being outside, cupped Zelda’s face. 

_“Je t'aime_ , Zelda. _Je t'aime.”_

Their lips crashed together in a bruising kiss, teeth clashing, lips scraping. Neither woman cared. They let their love flow between them, washing over the both of them just as the waves before them washed away minuscule pebbles and bits of seashells back into the sea. 

The noise of their kiss breaking was lost to the sea, and Zelda rested her forehead against Marie’s, her eyes closed.

“I love you too.”

Marie kissed Zelda on the forehead before turning to the contents of her lap. Zelda was silent the entire time watching as Marie made the makeshift altar, digging in the sand and setting everything up. She faced the sea, and sang words in Creole, Zelda only recognizing a few of the words here and there. Marie began to cry again, and lightly beat her chest with her palm while she sang, keeping rhythm. 

Zelda kept quiet while Marie made her offering, and let her own eyes slip closed for a split second. With a deep breath, Zelda cleared her mind, and whispered. 

_“Thank you for looking out for her. Thank you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I do know that you can go to the beach in Louisiana, and Marie definitely would have been to the beach since moving to New Orleans. Her reaction to going to the beach in my story is more about where she is at emotionally, because she is there with Zelda, someone who she is in love with. It is more about getting to share the moment of meeting the sea again with Zelda by her side, their relationship growing deeper, etc.
> 
> For this oneshot I kind of had the theme of water in mind, as you may have noticed. Not only did I want to relate Zelda’s love for Marie/Marie’s love for Zelda being related to liquid and fluidity, but also wanted to hint at the fact that Marie is representative of the sea to Zelda, in that her presence is very calming to Zelda (as the sea is calming to Marie). I hope that came across well. And of course I had been reading up on Lasirenn, so that just fit in perfectly with everything. 
> 
> I’ve come to notice that a lot of things appear connected when I do my research and reading. I’ve been doing a lot of staring-out-the-window thinking about the stuff I’ve read, and thinking about parallels I see in my own life and it’s been pretty interesting. I have started saying recently that art informs art, and it is 100% true. Call me crazy but a lot of things have been informing this oneshot. I’d been trying to get it out for a while, but the timing wasn’t right. Finally, I was able to sit down and get through about 75% of it today (I had already written a bit earlier in the week). As always, I hope that what I referenced in here was respectful as possible, and that I didn’t offend anyone. I take the research part of things very seriously, as I don’t want to make light out of someones’ faith tradition. 
> 
> If you are interested, some of the things I read can be found here: [X](https://www.blackstudies.ucsb.edu/sites/secure.lsit.ucsb.edu.blks.d7/files/sitefiles/people/strongman/stongman142.pdf) [X](http://vodoureligion.com/2011/04/la-sirene/) [X](www.jstor.org/stable/41711916.)
> 
> Thank you all for reading this story. I really appreciate it, and I truly loved the sweet and considerate comments on the chapter before this. You all are lovely. Stay safe out there. Hopefully this little oneshot can take you away for a moment and put a smile on your face. Thanks again! Have a great weekend! 💜


	5. Your love is constant, your heart is true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Zelda usually was self-sufficient, never needy. She projected walls of steel, cold, with sharp angles. She wasn’t known for being soft nor sweet. And yet she found her rough, purposefully-placed jagged edges starting to round out. There was no need for roughness with Marie, no need to hide."
> 
> Zelda starts to let herself seek comfort from Marie, and she ponders her emotional growth since Marie came into her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full fluff ahead folks. Enjoy!

The day hadn’t been too kind to Zelda—people constantly pushing her every button, mishaps left and right, an explosion in the potions lab. To make matters worse, some of the students at the Academy were coming down with a seasonal witching flu. One student was sick in the middle of her class, and in a later class she had to send several more students back to their beds. It was already turning out to be a challenging school year, after everything that happened. Zelda’s stomach gave a lurch as she mentally ran through the horrors Faustus brought upon them all. They barely overcame him. Just barely. Seeing her family almost die, seeing Marie and her other coven members hurt, seeing everyone fighting with everything they had. Everyone tried their damnedest to not give up. It was all too much, the weight too much to bear. Some days Zelda still felt the weight, the pain clenching her heart so tightly that it felt like she could barely breathe. The moments of panic—she would never call them panic attacks—had subsided considerably over the past few months. But they were still a common feature in Zelda’s life, and anything could set it off. Stress was almost always a prelude, dissonance that bore more unpleasantness. 

Zelda just wanted to lie down, cuddle up to Marie with her face tucked into the side of her lover’s neck. She wanted to kiss the places on Marie’s body that were just hers to kiss. She needed to feel Marie’s loving arms around her, holding their bodies together. Tears pricked at the backs of Zelda’s eyes as she drove her car up to the Spellman house. She was just _so_ tired. Her heart skipped a beat in anticipation of seeing Marie within a few minutes. All she had to do was take a few steps from her car to the front porch, climb the stairs, unlock the front door, and she would be inside, where Marie was. Zelda parked the car and opened the door, purse in hand. Upon standing, blood rushed to her head, and she took a moment to breathe deeply before moving towards the house. Autumn leaves blew around in small flurries, and birds sang in the distance. Zelda began to move forward, thoughts of laying down spurring her along. It was like her feet had been laden with bricks, each footstep a Herculean effort on her part. 

_I hope I didn’t pick up a bug or something from the students…_

The front door was in sight, and soon, Zelda was directly in front of it, slipping her key inside of the lock. The mechanisms turned, and she jiggled the knob before pushing the door open. It creaked, and she stepped over the threshold. 

Finally, she was home. She pushed the door closed behind her, and heard movement in the living room.

“Zelda? _Ma chérie?_ Is that you?”

Tears were back in Zelda’s eyes again, this time from relief. She wasted no time in walking to the living room. Her heart skipped around all over the place when at long last, she laid eyes on the person who had occupied her thoughts all day. There was Marie, sat upon the couch with some knitting in hand. Hilda had taught her in her spare time, and Marie was naturally skilled at picking up on things quickly. She stopped mid-stitch when Zelda entered the room, and could immediately sense that something was wrong. She sat her knitting aside on the end table, and rose from the couch. 

“Zelda…” Marie’s arms were outstretched, and Zelda leaned forward into her embrace. This was definitely her favorite spot in the world. Whenever Marie took her into her arms, things were suddenly a little bit easier, and the world wasn’t as frightening. And that was saying a lot. Zelda had been alive for centuries, and she had seen her fair share of horrors. She’d lived through many frightening experiences, and not until Marie had she found someone who made it easier to fall asleep at night, someone who she truly felt safe with. It was refreshing, and Marie fit into her life perfectly. 

Marie’s hands smoothed up and down Zelda’s back, trying to rub away the tension held there. Zelda pulled back and Marie saw the fatigue in her eyes. “I don’t have to ask how your day was. I can see it on your face.” Marie cradled Zelda’s face in her warm hands, and Zelda sighed, her shoulders sagging.

“I’m starting to wonder if things will ever get easier.” Zelda said, searching Marie’s eyes.

“It will _chérie. Après dans-la, tanbou-a lou."_ Marie swept her thumbs back and forth over Zelda’s cheeks, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“After the...dance...something about a drum?” Zelda raised one eyebrow, and pursed her lips. Marie smiled, filled with honor by Zelda’s attempts at understanding _Kreyol_. She knew Zelda had picked up a few words, and asked about any words she didn’t know or understand. Marie had even come across Zelda doing some reading on her own about Vodou, and her heart swelled with pride and love every time Zelda made the effort.

“After the dance, the drum is heavy. You have had quite an intense dance, _ma chérie._ It’s going to take time.” 

“I know, I know. It’s just...difficult.”

“Come here.” Marie reached for Zelda’s hands and backed up to the couch. She sat down first, and then tugged at Zelda’s hands. Zelda simultaneously slid her purse from her shoulder and kicked off her shoes, and moved to sit down on the couch. Marie patted her lap and Zelda hesitated, glancing around the house.

“Is anyone else at home right now?”

“No, it is just us.” Marie smiled, knowing Zelda still had a hard time being vulnerable in the presence of her family and others. She didn’t fault Zelda for it, and worked with her through her baggage, her worries and concerns.

Zelda eased herself down onto Marie’s lap, sighing when Marie’s arms went around her waist, pulling her all the way back. She adjusted herself so that she was turned slightly at an angle, and slid her arm around the back of Marie’s neck.

“There you go _chérie._ Get comfortable.”

And Zelda did. She leaned in so that her cheek was pressed up against Marie’s temple, and took a deep breath. Marie smelled good, her scent as comforting as the woman herself. Her skin bore a now familiar mixture of the sweet almond soap she used, and light. 

_Can light have a smell?_

It was probably Marie’s magic. Her’s was much different than that of the Spellmans, and it seeped through her pores. It felt cleansing. It was pure, and honest.

Somewhere in her fatigued, love-addled mind, Zelda registered Marie’s hand stroking her side, and she snuggled further into the embrace. They sat in silence for a few moments, each woman getting her fill of serotonin and love. Zelda sat upright slowly, and tipped Marie’s face up with her fingers, just beneath her chin. Marie was particularly gorgeous today, her overall look reminiscent of royalty. Where a crown should sit was an olive-colored scarf, wrapped in a symmetrical beehive. _A crown in its own way,_ Zelda mused, as her eyes traveled further down. Large earrings matched the ornate, bulky necklace that laid against the top of her sternum. Between the large beads, Zelda could just barely make out bruises and bite marks from the night before, where she sank her teeth into Marie’s skin. Marie was lucky to have such gorgeous, rich skin. Zelda knew her own pale complexion would tell on them, and would certainly draw the attention of anyone who laid eyes upon her. Zelda couldn't care less of what others thought, though. Her fingertips ghosted over the dip above her own clavicle, where she sported several matching love bites of her own. Color rose to Zelda’s cheeks as she continued to take in her lover. Marie wore a black halter top that left her bare arms and midriff exposed. Zelda ran her palms slowly up Marie’s arms, starting at her forearms and ending when her hands rested upon Marie’s shoulders. Marie caught Zelda’s curious gaze with little effort, doelike brown eyes focused on her green. 

“You look very beautiful today,” Zelda muttered, already moving in for the kiss she had been pining after all afternoon. Marie met Zelda halfway, and began to turn so that she faced Zelda. Mid-kiss, Zelda rearranged her skirt so that she could straddle Marie’s lap, her knees on either side of the vodou priestess. Marie’s earrings bumped against the backs of Zelda’s hands, where they pressed against the sides of Marie’s face. 

“Wow.” Zelda couldn’t help but smile. Marie always took her breath away, in the best way possible. She still couldn’t believe that she got to share her life with Marie, that Marie loved and _chose_ her. 

“What are you thinking, _ma belle?”_

“Just how extremely grateful I am, to be loved by you.” Zelda’s eyes got misty again, and Marie kissed her, a sensual yet short peck before brushing some of Zelda’s hair back behind her ear. 

_“Zelda…”_ Marie was touched, and her heartbeat sped up the longer she looked at Zelda. She could look at her all day if she wanted to, and never tire of it. Tears blurred the vodouisant’s eyes and she shook her head. “It is I who should be grateful.”

Zelda’s bottom lip trembled, and instead of crying as Marie expected her to do, she covered her mouth and let out a yawn. 

“Am I boring you?” Marie teased, running her fingers through Zelda’s curled locks. Zelda shook her head and lowered her hand, her eyes now properly watering post-yawn.

“No, no. Never.” She took one of Marie’s hands between her own, and laced their fingers together. “ I just am exhausted from the day.”

“How bad was it today?”

“Well,” Zelda leaned back a bit and let her shoulders slump. “All day it seemed like everyone made it their mission to get beneath my skin. My temper was extremely short, and I yelled more than I would have cared to.”

Marie’s palms smoothed up over Zelda’s shoulder blades, and back down to the small of her back. 

“A younger student set off an explosion in the potions lab, and that started a small fire. And then of course more students fell ill from the flu today. One was even sick in the middle of my class.”

“Oh dear.”

“You know how I feel about cleaning up those sorts of messes.”

“Yes.”

Marie could see the faint dark circles around Zelda’s eyes, and could sense the weight of the day in the way Zelda carried herself. She pressed a kiss to Zelda’s cheek, letting her lips linger before nuzzling the side of her face with her nose. 

“You haven’t caught anything from the students, have you?”

“No...at least I don’t think so.” Zelda backed up off of Marie’s lap, and stood. “I just need to go lie down for a bit. Will you wake me up in an hour or two?”

“I will.”

“See you in an hour.” Zelda threw a smile over her shoulder at Marie as she left the room. 

Warmth stirred deep in Marie’s belly as she basked in the afterglow of their cuddle. Zelda was the strongest and bravest woman she had ever had the pleasure to know and love. Zelda did mention, regularly, how she still couldn’t believe that Marie picked her, leaving Marie to reassure her. She had no intention of leaving Zelda’s side. No, she would stay with Zelda for as long as Zelda desired. 

Before Marie knew it, she found herself walking upstairs to their bedroom. She needed to hold Zelda, or be close to her at the least. Usually she would’ve gone to the Academy with Zelda and gotten her extra hugs in while Zelda was on a break. But after staying up into the wee hours of the morning to do some research, Marie opted to stay home, and sleep in. A smile graced Marie’s face at the prospect of cuddling up to her lover, her heart skipping with joy. Simple things like just being close to one another became all the more meaningful after what they had been through. Marie shivered just thinking back on it. The _loa_ had truly spared them, and aided her personally in fighting alongside the Spellmans. So filled with gratitude, Marie knew that she would be making more than just her usual offerings for quite some time to come.

_As I should be..._

Once outside of the bedroom, Marie gently nudged the door open. Sure enough, Zelda was fast asleep, curled up on her side with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her face was a mask of serenity, much different to the stoic demeanor she put on to make it through the day. The sight was enough to bring Marie to her knees, and she held her breath as she walked around the bed. Marie climbed up onto the bed behind Zelda, and Zelda started to stir.

 _“Shhh.”_ Marie soothed, rubbing Zelda’s back. “It’s okay.”

Marie slipped her arms around Zelda’s waist, and buried her nose in Zelda’s hair, just near the base of her neck. 

“Marie?” Zelda croaked in a sleep drunk voice.

“Yes _ma belle?_ ”

“Stay with me until I wake up?”

“I have every intention to.”

Somewhere in the back of Zelda’s mind, she remembered Marie’s tiny kisses against her neck as she fell into a deep, relaxing sleep.

* * *

Two weeks went by, and the sickness Zelda had been so carefully avoiding made its presence known in her body, as well as in Marie’s. It was a Wednesday when they both started to notice some fatigue and chills, though Zelda had felt it for much longer. Both women were forced to slow down, and recover. Unable to do much of anything, they set up camp in the bedroom, and looked after each other. Hilda occasionally popped in with food and drinks, as well as freshly laundered pajamas. Zelda grumbled about having to stay home from work, and tried to get through paperwork from bed. She struggled to keep her eyes open. It was hard to do anything when it felt like her eyelids were holding small weights. Her attempts at reading and lesson planning often ended with her falling asleep sitting upright, earning her all sorts of cricks in her neck from nodding off. On more than one occasion, Zelda gave up on trying to stay awake, and chose to snuggle up to Marie. A new favorite place of hers, where she found a great deal of comfort, was Marie’s lap. 

Zelda usually was self-sufficient, never needy. She projected walls of steel, cold, with sharp angles. She wasn’t known for being soft nor sweet. And yet she found her rough, purposefully-placed jagged edges starting to round out. There was no need for roughness with Marie, no need to hide. Zelda felt safe enough to even let herself seek out comfort. Especially as the illness took more of a toll on her. She let herself crawl over to Marie’s lap, tucked her face into the side of Marie’s neck. Though she would never admit to it, she liked being caressed and coddled by Marie. No one had been this soft and attentive with her before, mainly because she hadn’t let them. Before Marie, Hilda was the one tasked with nursing Zelda back to health whenever she came down with illness. That was, if Zelda let her. Usually Zelda snapped at her, threats of hexes and burials in the Cain Pit dripped from her lips with each attempt of Hilda’s. At most, only once completely zapped of energy, Zelda let her persistent sister dab at her fevered brow. She always did everything herself, as best she could, for as long as she could. Even if it meant a stubborn act of independence to keep from being spoon-fed, resulting in a hot bowl of soup spilled down the side of her bed and floor. Now, with Marie, things were completely different. Zelda had allowed herself to surrender to Marie, although not totally. She still had her reservations and secrets that she wasn’t ready to share, and Marie respected that. Love was a curious thing, and Zelda soon discovered that it was indeed stronger than pride.

Come Monday morning Zelda was back at work, as though nothing had gone wrong. It was like walking through molasses. Her bones ached from head to toe, and she had leftover chills. Staying upright at the front of her classroom proved to be a challenge. Half an hour into her first class, the world was still too bright and loud. Zelda excused herself and retreated to her office, one hand pressed to her forehead, the other to her stomach. It was a mistake, coming into work that morning. She thought she could handle it, tried to tamp down the leftover illness and push through the day. But she soon found herself right back at home, freshly showered and dozing off, her head cradled in Marie’s lap.

Zelda looked up from where she lay, her damp curls strewn across Marie’s thighs. Marie was reading some of Hilda’s gardening magazines, currently invested in an article about propagating succulents.

“Marie?” 

_“Oui_ , my darling?” Marie put the magazine on the bed, and cupped Zelda’s cheek. “Oh, you’re still a bit warm. Do you want me to get you some more water? You need to stay hydrated.”

“In a bit. I just wanted to thank you.”

A look of slight confusion and amusement crossed Marie’s face, but kept her fingers against the side of Zelda’s cheek. She started to stroke the soft skin lightly, feeling a familiar pull in her stomach as she focused on Zelda’s eyes.

“Thank me? What do you have to thank me for?”

 _For everything,_ Zelda thought. Tired tears welled up in her eyes, and she didn’t even bother with wiping them away. Marie had seen her at her absolute worst, not even a few days earlier. Even when Zelda was shivering, snotty, and grumpy, Marie remained by her side. In fact, if it weren’t for Marie, Zelda would’ve probably just laid in one place, sweaty and miserable. A tear rolled down Zelda’s cheek, and into her hairline as she distinctly recalled Marie holding her hair back while she was ill. 

“I, you...” Zelda swallowed, and Marie brushed away a tear, her thumb smoothing back and forth. “I don’t think I’ve ever let anyone see me in a state like the one I was in a few days ago. I barely let Hilda help me when I’m...under the weather.” Zelda blinked, leaning into Marie’s palm. Marie let out a soft hum as she studied Zelda. The redhead was wearing a pair of Marie’s pajamas, a silk button-up, navy blue two piece ensemble complete with pumpkin-colored polka dots. It was far from her style, but most of her laundry was dirty, and she couldn’t be bothered with laundry beyond the basics (which Hilda took care of) whilst recovering. Marie’s hand drifted to the collar of the pajamas, and smoothed the fabric down, fingers right above Zelda’s collarbone. Marie _loved_ it when Zelda wore her clothes. It was rare, as the two women had completely different styles. But it wasn’t uncommon for Marie to come across Zelda in their bedroom, napping in one of Marie’s fancy pajama shirts after a particularly hard day. Marie leaned forward to brush a kiss over Zelda’s temple. Zelda’s hair smelled like Marie, with her own scent mixed in. Something about smelling her shampoo or body wash on Zelda just filled Marie up. Everything was so good. _They_ were so good together. 

“Of course, my love. I’m glad I could be here to nurse you back to health, _chérie_. Are you feeling better after your nap?”

“I’m still feeling a bit weak. I should have listened to you and Hilda and just stayed home.”

Zelda pushed herself upright, slowly, her head pounding as her brain and inner ear oriented themselves. She gave Marie a soft look before turning her head away, a yawn leaving her. Marie swept Zelda’s hair over her shoulder, and leaned in to kiss the base of her neck. Zelda’s head tilted to the side, giving Marie more access, a small sigh leaving her lips. Marie kept kissing Zelda’s neck, with purposefully placed pecks, and slid her hands along the sides of Zelda’s waist. Zelda smoothed her own hands over the backs of Marie’s, feeling emotionally sated. Marie snuck a hand down, gathering the fabric of the shirt, and sliding her palm against the soft skin of Zelda’s belly. Marie’s lips traveled up to Zelda’s ear, and she flicked her tongue out over the lobe.

 _“Mon cœur,”_ Marie purred, _“_ _ne t'inquiète pas.”_

Marie doubted that Zelda would turn down sex if she kept moving her hand further south, to beneath the waistband of her pants. But Marie wasn’t going to make love to Zelda right now. No, she just wanted to spend some time loving on her partner, reassuring her and offering her some comfort while she recovered. There was something sacred about the way they loved each other. It was both worship and mutual respect. Sex was a regular and enjoyable part of their relationship, both women extremely satisfied in that department. But sometimes they didn’t even need to have sex to enjoy the intensely fulfilling nature of their connection. Even small, simple kisses like the ones Marie currently bestowed upon Zelda were potent. Just being in the same room together was like partaking in a heady, rich wine, in the best way. It was a deep, soul connection, something rare and special.

Zelda could feel the mattress dipping as Marie shifted behind her, and the sound of fabric moving against fabric. 

“Zelda,” Marie gently tugged at her arm before tracing the back of her fingertips up and down. Zelda opened her eyes and saw Marie had made space between her legs, now spread apart, for Zelda to sit. Zelda scooted back and let herself slouch down so the back of her head could rest on Marie’s collarbone. Marie’s lips were in her hair again, peppering kisses here and there. 

Zelda’s eyes closed on their own, and she nearly dozed off. Marie reached around her to pick up her discarded magazine, and started reading again. Zelda felt her own body rise and fall with each breath Marie took, the way every inhale and exhale made her chest expand and collapse. Now conscious of it, she matched her own breaths to Marie’s. This was heaven, it was bliss. The only sounds in the room were their shared inhales and exhales, and the sound of magazine pages flipping. Zelda opened her eyes, and saw the current page of the magazine Marie was on. She was scanning an article about growing tomatoes through hydroponics. Marie bent down the corner of the page, marking it so she could return later. Zelda nearly giggled over how domestic and normal they had become. What would her parents think if they could see their tradition-minded middle child, as relaxed and carefree as she was now? And in the arms of a Catholic woman, casually reading about tomatoes. What would they say if she had met Marie while they were still alive, or when she was younger? Her mother most certainly wouldn’t approve, and would forbid them from seeing each other. Her father on the other hand…Zelda pictured her father’s smiling face, an image she hadn’t conjured up in quite some time. She would’ve had an easy time winning him over once he saw how happy she was. She always was his favorite. He and Marie would get on extremely well, and he would certainly approve of their coupling. It still hurt Zelda to think back at how close-minded she had been when Marie first arrived. She easily could have missed out on the best relationship of her life had she not trusted her gut about their blossoming feelings for one another.

Facing her own immortal mortality had been good for her. Life was promised to no one, even a witch. The spot on Zelda’s abdomen where Mary Wardwell’s bullet tore through her skin tingled as she pondered on the tragedy-riddled start of their relationship. Only a rippled little circle of flesh remained, a deep pink color. It was the only disturbance across her otherwise perfect milky skin. The wound was almost a metaphor for Zelda’s heart. Life had chosen Zelda’s heart as ideal for target practice, leaving it riddled with figurative bullet wounds. One thing after another, the consecutive blows weakened her, drew her closer to breaking. The thing that finally did break her was the possibility of Hilda not coming back. Her heart couldn’t take any more, and everything spilled out of her as she knelt in the cool dirt of Hilda’s grave. After that moment, Zelda promised herself that she would try to enjoy things more, even if it was something small. Letting Marie in, slowly but surely was a part of her emotional mending. The night Marie’s delicate hands sewed the angry wound on her belly closed meant much more than just simple sutures. She was there to help Zelda as she healed not only emotionally, but physically. As the months went by, Zelda found herself relieved that Mary shot her. Otherwise, she may have never taken the chance to express her interest in Marie.

_And thank Hecate I took that chance…_

Zelda looked at Marie’s fingers as she flipped through the magazine, eyes tracing the length of them. Heat flared over her cheeks as her thoughts turned more carnal in nature. Of course Marie brought much more than sexual satisfaction into her life. She was someone who Zelda could truly rely on, a source of encouragement and support as Zelda worked through her emotional baggage. 

“I feel so safe with you, Marie.” The words were out of Zelda’s mouth before she realized she was saying them. 

This took Marie by surprise. Tears pooled in her eyes, and she leaned to the side to try to get a look at Zelda. Marie was an easy crier, and never tried to hide it from anyone. By the time Zelda turned around, fresh tears were coursing down Marie’s cheeks. Zelda got up onto her knees and moved to kneel on Marie’s lap, swinging one leg over and sliding forward. She took Marie’s beautiful face between her palms and wiped at her tears.

“Oh Zelda. How I love you so.” 

“I love you too, Marie.” Zelda’s eyelids fluttered as she brought their lips together for a kiss, before pulling back quickly with a gasp. 

“What’s wrong?” Marie asked, wondering if Zelda was about to be sick.

“You just got over being sick, and I’m still not fully recovered. I don’t want to make you sick again.” 

Marie nodded, and rewarded Zelda with a dimpled smile. “You know you can always kiss me, Zelda. I will gladly accept any and all kisses from you, _ma chérie.”_

“Good. Because I have plenty to spare.” 

Zelda leaned down and kissed Marie so sweetly that Marie was glad she was already sitting. If she were standing, her knees surely would have given out, and they’d find themselves on the floor. Their mouths were slick against one another, and neither woman wanted to stop. Zelda couldn’t help herself and was moaning like a wanton thing. Especially when Marie hugged Zelda to her, and let her hands drift. They landed on Zelda’s ass, kneading the flesh softly as the women shared more kisses. Each time Marie thought Zelda was going to pull back for a break, she went in for more. And who was she to stop Zelda? It was intoxicating. Zelda was intoxicating, and Marie would indulge her as long as Zelda felt well enough to do so. 

_“Hmmn,”_ Zelda sighed, leaning her forehead against Marie’s. “I think we will have to continue this when I am feeling just a bit stronger.” 

Marie ran a thumb over Zelda’s lips and nodded, not disappointed in the least bit. Zelda moved off of Marie’s lap and flopped down to the bed, moving the magazine out of the way. The soft pillows caressed her head, and she fought to keep her eyes open. Marie slid down to lie on her back, and reached out for Zelda’s hand. Zelda rolled herself over so that she could nuzzle her face into the space between Marie’s neck and shoulder—her favorite spot. Marie’s arms wrapped around Zelda’s midsection. 

“You just rest now, _chérie.”_ Marie rubbed Zelda’s back, and smiled when she felt Zelda’s lips press a quick kiss to her neck. “When you wake up, we can pick up where we left off.” 

“I’d like that,” Zelda replied, drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you’ve been well! I was feeling soft as fuck after Skye posted that behind the scenes photo of her with the other actors in the Spellman living room with Miranda sitting on her lap, and that spurred this. In addition, I’m just a big hurt/comfort sickfic loving bitch so this was the result. Besides I think we could all use some fluff at a time like this. Also, this witching flu that Zelda catches has nothing to do with the current virus/pandemic situation, and is more something that is endemic to only witches/magical folk. 
> 
> I haven’t really been doing fandom stuff much anymore, but I still will be writing for this pair, just not as frequently. (How can I not? They are just so good together and I enjoy writing them loving on each other 😌).
> 
> I’m taking my time on my WIPs and also have been spending time doing other things, as I know I won’t have free time like this again once things start to get back to normal. I hope you’ve all been doing well during these strange and trying times. It’s been hard for sure, and the anxiety and depression over the state of things here in America have definitely affected my writing (as in I sometimes just don’t feel like it). 
> 
> I am currently working on a much longer Zarie multichap but I think I might try to finish most if not all of it first, before posting. I am trying not to pressure myself to write on any sort of schedule anymore, and that has been good for me. I used to be so rigid about a posting schedule and forcing myself to write, and that wasn’t good for my mental health. Things are weird now, and I’m just trying to take it day by day. It already is exhausting enough just existing as a black person in America. Constantly seeing videos and tweets of widespread hatred, Karens acting out of line, performative activism, and what not have all been draining. 
> 
> Anyways, the short Creole phrase I used in this story is from an app I bought called Erzulie’s Voodoo. The app isn’t super in-depth, and was created by an American practitioner of Louisiana Voodoo in the touristy part of New Orleans, but it has a few good things on there as far as beginner info. I’ve been super selective of where I get information on Vodou from, as I want to get the purest, most traditional knowledge, not anything that’s been whitewashed, y’know? It’s hard because the tradition wasn’t really spoken about for a long time (aside from incorrect assumptions drawn from media portrayals and what not) because it was a religion that was kind of “for us by us” thing. I have always been extremely picky about that, but even moreso now with all that has taken place over the past few months.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and don’t hesitate to leave a comment if you liked it! Take care of yourselves out there! 💜


	6. The way you feel, yeah I feel the same way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie humors Zelda by surprising her at work, ready to fulfill one of the fantasies Zelda whispered to her in passing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filthy smut up ahead 😅

High-heeled footsteps click-clacked down the hallway of the Academy of Unseen Arts, the runner in a hurry. Classes were still in session, diligent pupils unaware of someone sprinting through the dark corridors.

“Marie?” Zelda panted, wrenching her office door open. “Is everything alright?” The words died on Zelda’s lips as she laid eyes on Marie, her heart fluttering. Marie sat behind Zelda’s desk, arms folded across her body, looking over her shoulder. The soft light that streamed in through the window backlit her regal profile, giving her the look of a celestial being. As a queen would turn to see which subject had entered her court, so Marie turned towards Zelda.

“Zelda.” 

The tone of her voice sent shivers down Zelda’s spine, and heat to her belly. Marie maintained her stately pose and her face remained unreadable. Traces of her perfume met Zelda’s nose, calming her slightly. 

“Are you alright? Prudence came and got me, and told me you needed to see me, that it was urgent.”

“Close the door.” 

Zelda obeyed, wary of the stern look that now occupied Marie’s face. She brought her elbows onto the desk, and rested her chin on her folded hands. Marie fit right in behind the draconian desk, and Zelda suddenly felt like a naughty pupil in the principal’s office. 

“Is everything okay?” Zelda asked again, nerves twisting in her belly. Marie’s eyes slowly travelled down the length of Zelda’s body, then back up. When she met Zelda’s eyes this time, there was a devious look in them, one that Zelda was all too familiar with. The doorknob grew slippery in her grip as she began to sweat, excitement buzzing in her veins.

“Come here.”

“Okay...”

“Lock the door first.”

All moisture left Zelda’s mouth, and she swallowed. Beneath her pants, her stockinged knees began to shake. She hoped the look on Marie’s face meant what she thought it did. Zelda reached into her pocket for the keys to her office door, and turned to lock it. Nervous hands made a simple task a bit of a struggle, and she missed the keyhole more than once before finally locking the door. Across the room, Marie looked on, itching to take Zelda into her arms to reassure her. 

_Patience, Marie. You’ve both discussed this._

It was true. Before falling asleep each night, Zelda and Marie talked about any and everything, if they had the energy. No topic off-limits, their conversations ranged from childhood dreams to sexual fantasies. One particular fantasy Zelda brought up was office sex. 

**_“I’m not sure I understand chérie. We have done things in your office before.”_ **

**_“Well yes, but that was just...I mean, I want...” Zelda sighed, and felt Marie tighten her arm around her waist. In the darkness of their bedroom, she could feel Marie’s eyes on her._ **

**_“Tell me what you want chérie.”_ **

**_“I want…”_ **

Zelda walked to her desk and paused once she was next to her desk chair. Marie still sat with her hands folded beneath her chin, her face stoic.

“Check your jacket pocket,” Marie said, her voice gentle yet commanding. 

Wordlessly, Zelda stuck her hand in the blazer pocket where she just deposited her keys and felt nothing. She slid her hand into the opposite pocket and gasped when her fingertips met cool silk. 

_Could it be?_

Zelda pulled out the scrap of silk and held her palm out. In her hand laid Marie’s black thong, one she recognized seeing on Marie in their bedroom. Zelda gulped, and looked up at Marie. The vodouisant had turned in her seat now, and faced Zelda with her legs crossed. Marie crooked a finger at Zelda, gesturing for her to come even closer, and Zelda inched forward. Her pulse was racing now, chest rising and falling as she anticipated what would come next. She never really got a chance to catch her breath after running across the Academy back to her office.

_Oh Hecate. Is she going to…?_

Putting the pieces together, Zelda realized that she was being treated to one of her fantasies, the very same one she had whispered to Marie under the covers many nights ago. 

“Come here _ma chérie_.” Marie pointed down at the floor, near her feet. 

All Zelda could muster up in the form of an answer was a small squeak. Her left hand reached out for the edge of her desk for support as she lowered herself down to her knees. The fabric of her underwear was growing damp against her skin and almost soaking through her stockings—but she didn’t even notice. 

Marie reached down and sat her hand on top of Zelda’s head, before threading her fingers through the carefully crafted curls that hung forward on the left side of her face. Her hair was silky soft beneath Marie’s hand, and she gently scratched at Zelda’s scalp. She loved how different they were from each other. Both came from such different backgrounds, yet they meshed together so well. Marie hated the term ‘meant to be’, but there was no better way to describe her relationship with Zelda. 

_“Ma belle,”_ Marie whispered, desperately wanting to kiss Zelda right then and there and abandon all plans of their fantasy. Zelda needed it, too. Marie could tell. The directrix had gone red in the face, her breath all huffy, and Marie just _knew_ that Zelda’s panties were drenched. She licked the corners of her mouth and raised an eyebrow. It was then that Zelda realized Marie’s own pair of black stockings were gone, and she had her heels off. All that remained was the little black dress she wore, her ornate necklace, and her eggplant colored shawl. A quick glance beneath the desk revealed Marie’s black heels sitting next to her purse. 

Zelda placed her hands against Marie’s knees and swallowed. She knew what was expected of her. She had gone over it in detail for Marie when she revealed the fantasy. 

“Are you going to give me what I want, _ma chérie?_ ”

Zelda nodded and swallowed, her throat twitching as she looked up at Marie. Her eyes looked glassy, and Marie felt her heart catch. 

“Good girl.” Marie shifted in the seat, and scooted forward to the edge of the chair. “Go on.”

Cool air met Marie’s legs when Zelda moved her clammy hands. Usually she was much more composed, and had the upper hand over her emotions; however, today she was both terribly aroused and nervous, and found herself driving towards the edge of coming unhinged.

“Wait.”

Zelda froze, ready to ask what was wrong. Instead, Marie cupped Zelda’s chin, and ran her thumb back and forth over the cleft in the middle.

“Let me know if you need to stop at any time, okay?” Zelda didn’t say anything for a moment, and felt her eyes grow wet. She nodded, with a small smile, and swallowed. Of course Marie would pause when about to receive her own pleasure just to check in to see if Zelda was okay. The level of care and consideration that Marie expressed for Zelda was such a breath of fresh air, that sometimes Zelda forgot that it was normal in relationships. 

Only after she was completely certain that Zelda was okay, Marie cleared her throat, her demeanor shifting back over to the dominating persona Zelda requested for this scenario. Zelda directed her focus back to the task at hand, and pushed Marie’s dress up. The heady scent of Marie’s arousal met Zelda’s nose, and her hunger for the woman increased tenfold as she gushed in her own panties. Marie’s legs were smooth and toned, and Zelda ran her hands back and forth over them. The vodouisant’s skin was all too inviting, and Zelda wanted to cover every inch of her in kisses. She pushed Marie’s dress up further, and Marie lifted her rear off of the chair, pulling the dress up around her waist. 

Now, from the waist down, Marie was bare before Zelda, perched on the edge of her desk chair. Feeling emboldened, Zelda spread Marie’s legs apart, her hands smoothing over the soft skin of her thighs. Marie’s folds split open, revealing the pink, delicate inside of her core. A shuddery breath left Zelda, and her breathing grew heavy.

_Beautiful...I’m so lucky._

Zelda could weep. Just past the closely cropped hair that covered her mound, Marie was glistening. Her scent flipped a primal switch in Zelda’s brain, and she couldn’t wait to taste her, to bring her to that edge of bliss.

Marie too, was also ready to burst into flames. The sight of Zelda kneeling before her was enough to send her into overdrive before Zelda even got one taste of her. _Those eyes!_

She took a mental picture of Zelda, wanting to forever recall the look on Zelda’s face as she knelt before her in her work clothes.

“Zelda…” Marie’s hand went to the top of Zelda’s head, and she gently nudged her forward. Zelda moved in close between Marie’s legs, her hair tickling the insides of Marie’s thighs. Marie could feel Zelda’s breaths coming out in warm puffs against her wetness, and it sent liquid heat to her belly. 

With no preamble, Zelda ran her tongue through Marie’s folds from bottom to top. A moan of relief left her as soon as Marie’s taste met her tongue. Marie was soft, her inner folds warm and wet, and her taste unlike anything else. She could easily spend forever here, between Marie’s legs, if she let her. _This_ was magic.

_“Yessssss,”_ Marie hissed, fingers gripping harder where they were buried against Zelda’s scalp. Zelda moaned when Marie pulled her closer, and Marie thrust her hips upwards, effectively burying Zelda’s face between her legs. 

Marie was _everywhere_ , her smell, her taste. Zelda couldn’t get enough. Her lipstick was likely a lost cause at this point, smeared everywhere but her mouth. Her mouth was covered in Marie’s essence, as were her lips, nose, and cheeks. She wanted to surround herself in Marie, to drown in her love, to be consumed by her. 

Zelda lapped at her with the urgency of someone starved, like a prisoner enjoying their final meal. But she was never a prisoner. No, she had the most freedom she had ever experienced while with Marie. Marie allowed her to be herself, was respectful of her past trauma, and took care of her. If Zelda thought about how good things were, she would surely start to weep, even while busily lapping at Marie. 

She had wept before, on more than one occasion. Sometimes, the family would be sitting around the living room after supper, and she would suddenly find herself overcome by tears and excuse herself. Other times her and Marie would be lounging in bed, either just after sex, or after a nap, and she would feel tears build up, spilling out of her eyes and rolling down her temples. It was _so_ good with Marie. To think that someone could be so right for her, loved and cherished her. It was still a lot for Zelda to process sometimes, the anxiety and all too familiar negative thoughts coming out to play. 

_And now I get to have her love any time I want or need it…things are just so damned good._

Zelda felt tears in the back of her throat threatening to choke her up. She swallowed them back and drew herself back to the present, something she had found easier to do when Marie was around. Her tongue slid up and over, down and between the warm, wet skin. 

_“Chèrie…”_

Zelda’s technique was messy, desperate, and her frenzied cunnilingus was bringing Marie to the edge quicker than usual. Her nose bumped up against Marie’s clit as she moved down to dip her tongue into Marie’s entrance. When Zelda’s tongue did slip into Marie, the vodouisant groaned, and warm wetness splashed into Zelda’s mouth. 

“Zelda...yes...yes—oh!”

Zelda licked her lips before running the flat of her tongue up the entire length of Marie. She was rewarded with another gush, and her own panties grew wet in response. She would need release of her own, soon. But that would have to come later. The whole point of the fantasy was so that Zelda could be left wet and wanting, while pleasuring Marie. Zelda squeezed her thighs together as she leaned further up into Marie. If she angled her hips ever so slightly, she would be able to grind her center down on her own thigh…

Warmth rushed out against Zelda’s cheeks, and Zelda’s core throbbed. Her arousal was going to consume her. Marie was driving her absolutely _insane_ , leaving her yearning for Marie’s touch—any touch—to give her some release. 

_“Mmmnff.”_

Zelda couldn’t help but moan, not when she was partaking in the ambrosia that was Marie. 

_“Ma chérie,_ agh, I am close…” Marie gasped, her fingers pulling Zelda’s hair tighter. If they weren’t in the throes of ecstasy, it might have hurt. But Zelda let Marie pull her head up, and felt more wetness between her own legs. 

Now, Zelda looked up at Marie with the intention of watching her come undone. The angle was perfect, with Marie in the desk chair and Zelda knelt on the floor. Zelda’s knees ached, neck throbbed, but her minor aches were the least of her worries now. 

Above her, Marie’s chest rose and fell rapidly as that delicious wave of pleasure began to wash over her. Through gritted teeth, Marie groan-grunted a string of indecipherable _Kreyol_ words as she reached the peak of her orgasm. Zelda kept licking at her as she came, flicking her tongue back and forth over Marie’s clit. Marie’s breathing went raspy, and she cried out, her lower back arching up off of the chair. The hand that was in Zelda’s pulled so tightly against the light auburn locks that Zelda thought she might have pulled several strands out. 

Sweet, sensual notes continued to spill from Marie’s lips, much to Zelda’s pleasure. Involuntarily, Zelda rocked back and forth as she listened to the sounds Marie was making, desperate for her own relief. She squeezed her thighs together while trying to enjoy every last bit of Marie. She was so lost in Marie’s pleasure that she was almost shocked when she felt warmth rush out of Marie, into and around her mouth, her cheeks and chin. 

She was celestial, absolutely and completely, and her taste heavenly. 

Zelda felt as though she could come just from tasting Marie alone, from bringing her to the edge and watching her come undone. What they had in moments like these was real magic, something that no spell nor ritual could replicate. 

Marie shook, still sensitive from Zelda’s ministrations, and slowly released the tension in her body, her limbs going noodle soft. Zelda licked her lips, tasting Marie there. Her makeup was most definitely ruined now, her chin wet and sticky. She’d have to re-do the whole bottom half of her face. But it was worth it. Gods, was it worth it.

Marie’s fingers found Zelda’s as she started to come down from her delicious high, and watched the gorgeous redhead between her legs. Zelda took the brief pause as an opportunity to clean Marie up, tired tongue prompt at licking away the evidence of Marie’s arousal. She topped it off with a soft kiss to Marie’s clit, causing Marie to twitch beneath her lips. When Zelda peered up at her lover, the tenderness of the gesture nearly brought tears to Marie’s eyes.

“What a good girl you are, _ma chèrie_ ” Marie purred, one hand releasing Zelda’s so that she could brush her curls back. Zelda rested her cheek against Marie’s inner thigh and sighed. Her nose, mouth, and chin were red from being pressed up against Marie. Traces of smudged lipstick lingered around Zelda’s mouth as well, a faint reminder of the put-together woman she was when she first entered the office. Her curls had gone frizzy, and her hair was in need of a few good run throughs with a brush. But this was Zelda at her most gorgeous. She was stunning, and Marie’s heart skipped more than one beat as she took her in. 

“I know that perfection is an ideal, is something that us unachievable by mortal and witch alike…” Zelda started before trailing off, nuzzling her cheek against Marie’s thigh. “But you...you are...sublime.”

Zelda pushed back a bit, hands on Marie’s kneecaps as she readied herself to stand. With a groan she rocked back onto her heels, and pushed upwards, cool air hitting all of the places she was sweating. There was no way she could return to class in the state she was in, wrinkled blouse and pants, wet patches... 

And there was the fact that she still needed to take care of herself. Marie’s lips were moving, she was asking a question? Zelda couldn’t pay attention, because she was suddenly aware of the damp fabric of her panties, the crotch completely soaked-through. It was almost embarrassing, being this desperate. 

“...Zelda?”

“Hm?” Zelda’s cheeks were still aflame, and her heart began to race again. With sweaty fingers, she clutched at her chest and met Marie’s eyes. Marie stood, pulling her dress down and smoothing over the wrinkles with her hands. And then she was looking at Zelda, ready to see if her lover was ready to continue.

“You did so well, _ma chérie_. Can I touch you now?”

Zelda’s eyes were wet again, pupils blown wide. She looked at Marie with a look identical to the one she wore when the first met in the same office, so many moons ago. 

“Yes,” Zelda whispered, her voice rough. _“Please.”_

Marie stepped closer to Zelda, so close that the fronts of their bodies were practically touching. Zelda inhaled, Marie’s familiar scent of lavender and shea butter washing over her anew. She was gentle yet direct when her hands gripped Zelda’s waist, fingers scrambling for the edge of Zelda’s blouse. Eventually she found it, and her hands were against Zelda’s skin. The front of Zelda’s body rose and fell with each rapid breath that she took, and she wasn’t sure she would be able to remain upright for much longer. 

“Breathe, Zelda. It’s okay.”

It was okay. Of course it was. Zelda was safe with Marie, her office locked, just the two of them. But what scared Zelda was the depth of her need. It was consuming and intense, and she often found herself feeling like she was a volcano, ready to explode. 

Marie kissed her, stealing what little air Zelda was taking in right back from her lungs. With a happy sigh, Zelda slipped her tongue into Marie’s mouth. As they kissed, Marie gently kneaded Zelda's breasts through the silk of her bra. When her fingertips sought out Zelda’s stiff nipples through the fabric, Zelda nearly bit down on Marie’s lip, and broke the kiss.

_“Please_ , Marie. I need you.” Zelda’s words came out in warm puffs against the side of Marie’s face as she trailed kisses across Zelda’s skin. More wetness rushed out of Zelda when Marie’s teeth sank into the side of her neck. Marie sucked at the skin, soothing over the spot with her tongue immediately afterwards. 

laid her back on the desk, gently pushing papers out of the way. Zelda’s legs spread, allowing for Marie to step in-between them. Marie leaned over Zelda, her hand reaching for the button at the top of Zelda’s pants. Zelda’s desperation increased tenfold as Marie took her time, unbuttoning the buttons, and then pulling down her zipper. With graceful elegance, Marie pulled the crisply starched and ironed material over Zelda’s legs, taking her stockings along with. Zelda set her heels against the edge of the desk and raised her hips so Marie could get the clothing off. With some maneuvering, Marie was back between Zelda’s legs once more, the pants, stockings, and shoes cast to the side. Now all that remained keeping Marie from where Zelda needed her the most was her sodden panties. 

_Touch me._ **_Please._ **

Zelda wasn’t one to beg, but her body craved Marie’s touch. She didn’t even have to say a word before Marie was moving her hand towards the heat between Zelda’s legs, a focused look on her face.

“Oh Zelda,” Marie purred, when her fingertips came in contact with the damp fabric. Shame sickened Zelda momentarily, her stomach lurching. She knew that there was nothing wrong with her body’s response to Marie, that Marie wouldn’t make fun of the fact that she came in her panties before she had even been touched. And yet, the embarrassment was still there.

“I lost control, when I was…” Zelda gulped, color rising to her cheeks. “I most certainly did not mean to—”

_“Shhh. Mon amour.”_ Marie pressed a finger to Zelda’s lips, before replacing it with her own lips. She kissed Zelda, long and deep, tongue dipping into Zelda’s mouth. 

“I can still taste myself on you, _chérie_.”

Marie’s flirtatious teasing left Zelda aching for more. Surely she wouldn’t survive this. After all she'd been through, would arousal be the thing that finally brought her down to her knees? At the hands of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen? 

_Yes._

Marie’s fingers began to stroke back and forth over Zelda’s still covered center, the fabric warm and wet against her fingers. Zelda groaned, more wetness rushing out of her. The scrap of fabric was of no use to her now, and she would most likely need a new pair…

Marie was reaching for the lace-trimmed edge of Zelda’s panties, the bikini styled mesh doing a poor job of concealing Zelda’s arousal. It clung to her where she had gushed through the fabric, and Marie could just make out the shape of the pink flesh she so loved. Overcome with affection, Marie bent down and pressed a kiss against Zelda. Heat radiated through the wet material, and Marie nearly started to suckle at her through the thin fabric.

There was no need for teasing, though. Marie was more than ready to pleasure Zelda, and knew that her partner needed it badly. Between the dizzying haze of arousal and the kisses Marie bestowed upon Zelda, the vodouisant peeled Zelda’s panties off. The wet fabric sat bunched up in a little ball on the desk, next to Zelda’s head. Marie’s fingers now played freely in-between Zelda’s folds, coating her fingers in the sticky wetness. Zelda arched her back up off of the desk, her core throbbing.

“Marie...I...I need…”

_“Shh_ , I know.”

Marie’s fingers slipped inside of Zelda with ease, drawing a moan out of the redhead. The feeling of Marie’s fingers filling her up was almost enough to send her over the edge again. When Marie’s hand started moving, and her fingers began to curl inside of Zelda, it took everything to not scream. Zelda’s resolve was withering quickly, especially when Marie began to use her thumb to press up against Zelda’s clit. 

_“More,”_ Zelda whined, certain she had pulled a muscle from straining her neck. Marie pressed her fingers up inside of her, drawing a groan out of Zelda. She was completely helpless now. Eyes squeezed shut, carefully formed curls askew and sticking to her neck. 

_What a gift,_ Marie thought, eyes raking over Zelda’s body. Her head was thrown back, her neck bared to Marie. She leaned in toward the enticing flesh, and nuzzled up against the pale skin, Zelda still clammy from earlier. Like a magnet, her lips went to Zelda’s skin, leaving kisses here and there. Kisses turned into nibbles, which were then soothed by Marie’s tongue. She worked her way up Zelda’s neck, to just behind an ear.

_“Mon amour. Ma belle. mon cœur. Ma chérie.”_

Marie punctuated each term of endearment with a kiss, and tears stung behind Zelda’s eyes as she gasped. 

And then Marie’s mouth was on hers, her delicious lips, clever tongue sliding against her own. 

Everything was light, and she was melting. Her body was alive, tingling, like she had touched a live wire, and absorbed all of the electricity. Marie’s touch was addictive, her love consuming, her body entrancing. Everything below Zelda’s waist had turned to liquid. Sights and sounds blurred around her, both from the tears and being caught up in the hazy mist of pleasure. Marie was constant with her kisses, her hand still moving eagerly in and out of Zelda. All that mattered was this moment, Marie’s kisses drawing air from her lungs, her hand bringing her to the edge. Zelda lost herself to pleasure, and her tears flowed freely. 

Their kisses melded together, one turning into another into yet another. Zelda’s head spun, and she felt the faint stirrings of her orgasm starting up. A smile broke out across her face as she slung her arm around the back of Marie’s neck, pulling the woman in closer. Marie took the opportunity to begin nibbling at Zelda’s neck once more, this time on the opposite side.

“Are you going to come for me Zelda?” Marie asked in a breathy voice, sending a fresh wave of fiery arousal through Zelda’s body. No words fell from Zelda’s lips. All she could muster up was a prolonged groan as she began to come, Marie’s question the final catalyst in sending her over the edge. There was only Zelda and Marie, awash in a sea of bliss. The familiar warmth of pleasure shot through Zelda as Marie kept her fingers curling inside of her. Zelda went as rigid as the desk beneath her, felt Marie’s mouth everywhere, decorating her face with delicate kisses. Pinpricks of light burst behind her eyes and she wept, silently. It was a joyous moment, reaching that peak. And then she began to come down from it, sated, the throbbing slowly abating. The sound of Marie’s gentle voice filtered back in, and Zelda became aware of the hard desk beneath her. 

Sunlight painted Zelda’s skin golden, in almost a glowing manner. Slowly, Zelda’s eyes opened, blinking lazily in the aftermath of her pleasure. She felt Marie’s fingers slip out of her, and watched as the vodouisant brought her hand up to her mouth. Her fingers were still wet from Zelda, and she quickly licked down the length of her pointer and middle fingers. 

_Oh._

Marie leaned down near Zelda’s center and placed a kiss over the top of her mound, and moved up to just beneath her belly button, and placed another. She continued to trail a line of kisses all the way up to Zelda’s chin, and paused when she got to her mouth. A lingering peck against Zelda’s lips was followed by a much shorter one to her nose, eyelids, forehead, and temples. Butterflies danced in Zelda’s belly, and she let her gaze drift to the ceiling, wooden beams trailing across the vaulted roof. Everything was absolutely _perfect_. Why didn’t her and Marie just have sex all the time? She could easily spend the rest of her days in bed with Marie...

_“Zelda…”_

A soft peck landed near Zelda’s hairline, followed by Marie’s nose tracing back and forth. Marie was almost laying on top of Zelda, bent over her supine form.

“My darling, how do you feel?” Marie stroked Zelda’s cheek with her free hand.

_“Hmmmn.”_ Zelda turned to catch Marie’s lips between her own. “I love you.”

“I love you too, _ma cherié._ ”

Zelda sighed and gripped onto Marie’s shoulders, rubbing up and down the sides of her arms. For a moment neither woman said anything, and they maintained eye contact. Zelda’s eyes sparkled as fresh tears welled up in them. Her heart was _so_ full of love for Marie. She smiled, and Marie returned the smile, dimples showing. 

“I know this desk is the least comfortable place to be right now. Shall we move to the couch?” Marie brushed a tear away from the side of Zelda’s face, and caressed her cheek. Zelda nodded, and Marie made space for her to sit up. Blood rushed to Zelda’s head, and she yawned once fully upright. Marie’s hands rested on Zelda’s thighs now, and she leaned in for another kiss. This time, Zelda wrapped her in a hug while they kissed, sensually. With little air left in her lungs, Zelda broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Marie’s.

“I almost forgot that I have to get back to class.” Zelda whispered. She cupped Marie’s face in her hands and gave her a quick peck, not wanting things to be over just yet.

“You know how I feel about education, and find your lessons extremely important...well…”

“Yes…?” Zelda replied, looking into Marie’s eyes.

“Well, perhaps you aren’t feeling well, and need to go home immediately.”

It took a minute for Marie’s meaning to register, but when it did, a slow smile spread across Zelda’s face. “Oh. Is that so?”

“Mhmmn.” Marie pulled Zelda to stand in front of her, and laced her fingers together behind the small of Zelda’s back. Zelda wrapped her arms around Marie’s neck and chuckled when the vodouisant gently swayed their bodies back and forth.

“So you want me to lie so we can go home and have more sex.”

“Well technically, you wouldn’t be lying.”

“How so?”

“The last the students saw of you, you were rushing out of the classroom in a hurry, right?”

“Correct.”

“And you are a bit dishevelled after our...fun, _non?_ ”

“I need to try to put myself back together.” Zelda removed herself from Marie’s embrace and picked up her discarded pants. Of course she was worried about getting back to work. Zelda took her job as directrix very seriously, and overworked herself frequently. Marie offered her help in any and every way, which sometimes meant taking Zelda back to the office and kissing her during her lunch break. Today’s adventure was more ambitious, but appreciated by Zelda nonetheless.

Zelda’s stockings were conveniently still rolled up inside of the pant legs. She hurried over to the long mirror she kept in the corner, near her coat rack. Marie picked up her underwear off of the desk and chuckled when she heard Zelda gasp at the sight of herself in the mirror. She finally got a look at the state of herself, clothing wrinkled, hair dishevelled, makeup smeared. Zelda shook her head in disbelief. 

“I, I...I look _horrible_! There is no way I can go anywhere looking like this!” 

Marie came up behind her, arms snaking around Zelda’s waist.

“I think you look perfect Zelda,” she mumbled into the side of Zelda’s neck. “Good enough to eat.” 

The double entendre was not lost on Zelda, and the redhead felt her knees grow weak momentarily. Especially as Marie’s hand snuck up under Zelda’s blouse and rubbed back and forth across her belly, as though to make her point. Zelda dropped her pants and leaned back into Marie. Their eyes met in the mirror before Zelda blushed, suddenly aware of her half-dressed state.

“I feel so...so _vulgar_ , standing here like this, scantily clad.”

Marie smiled, dropping a kiss to Zelda’s collarbone, and gave her a squeeze. “Don’t. You are absolutely beautiful. _Trop belle_.” She released Zelda and pressed Zelda’s panties into the palm of her hand. 

“Thank you,” Zelda replied, her cheeks warming. Marie moved gracefully across the room, leaving Zelda to redress. Once at the door of Zelda’s office, she froze, and shot Zelda a look over her shoulder.

“I’m going to go let someone know that you’ve fallen ill and that I am taking you home immediately. That should clear up any questions anyone has, should they see us in passing.” She pulled the door shut with a _snick_ , and disappeared down the hallway.

————————————————

Marie kept her word, as always, and excused Zelda from the rest of her classes. Zelda remained in her office, to keep up the act that she was really ill. Her body ached in the places where she had been bent over the desk. But the most delicious ache of all was between her legs, where Marie’s hand had been. A shiver went through her body as she thought of what they had just done, right there in her office. It felt so naughty yet so _good_ , and she truly hoped their future contained more sexual adventures of a similar nature.

A knock sounded at the door.

“H-hello?” Zelda cleared her throat and stood up from the couch, hands smoothing over her clothing. 

“It’s just me.”

The sound of her lover’s voice filled Zelda with relief, and she shifted her weight, a sense of giddiness coming over her every time she laid eyes on Marie.

“Okay…” Marie closed the door behind her, and leaned against it. “You’re good to go.”

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. Just let me take you home so we can continue our fun.” Marie bit her bottom lip and let her eyes drift down and back up Zelda’s body. When they locked eyes, Zelda cleared her throat and looked away, a small smile on her face. 

“Come,” Marie reached out her hand towards Zelda. “Let’s go home.” 

They stepped out into the crisp autumn air, hand in hand. The breeze brought color to Zelda’s cheeks, and she released Marie’s hand momentarily. Marie stopped to adjust Zelda’s coat and scarf, making sure she was warm, before taking her gloved hand in her own once more. The corners of Zelda’s mouth twitched in a faint smile. It seemed that’s all she did these days, often without even realizing. If someone would have told her a year prior that she would be emulating a teenaged lovebird, it would have earned a swift eyeroll. But now everything was different. And for the first time in a long time, Zelda was excited for her future, _their_ future. Especially if today was any indication of what was to come. 

_Bliss. A lifetime of bliss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worried that this might be too dirty to post? I mean I’ve certainly come across raunchier fic back when I used to read fic, so I don’t think it is too *too* bad. I just hope no one I know in real life ever sees this LOL 😬🙃
> 
> Inspiration for this fic was my own thirst exacerbated by quarantine, the need for more Zarie content, especially smut. I think Zarie deserves all of the smut, and I thought why not write something a bit saucy for them, because they deserve it! 
> 
> I also was thinking about Janelle Monae’s song “Pynk” a lot while working on this, particularly the extended music video that is in her Dirty Computer Emotion Picture. There is a lovely spoken interlude where she is making heart eyes at Tessa’s character and they have a little romp while being cute. I always go to watch the Emotion Picture version of the music video just for that part. It’s here if you’re interested. I set it to start right at the point I am talking about 😎
> 
> Thank you to anyone who read this. I really appreciate it. Truly. I almost didn’t post this, thanks to imposter syndrome and feeling like it was not good enough (2020 has been a fun one for mental health 🥴🙃). I hope you enjoyed my feverish scribblings. Take care of yourselves! 💜


	7. You know where to find me, cause I'm gonna be here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A canon-divergent, remixed look at what life could have been like for Zelda and Marie post Part 4, as Zelda takes on guardianship of the now teenaged Judith and Judas Blackwood. Contains major Part 4 spoilers. TW: implied/referenced past mental abuse

Sunday morning found Zelda perched in her favorite chair, sipping at freshly brewed espresso, a crisp, new newspaper between her fingers. She sat with her feet up on a small embroidered ottoman, and took a puff from her cigarette. She usually didn’t let herself luxuriate like this on a Sunday afternoon, not when there were lesson plans to be made. But, she’d given the students some time off, for the sake of both hers and their well-being. Things hadn’t exactly been the easiest for any of them as of late, their emotional reserves left exhausted and empty. From fighting off the Eldritch Terrors, watching Sabrina die and not knowing if she would be able to be brought back, to being under the manipulation of Faustus Blackwood once more. It was a lot for anyone to deal with, and the Spellmans felt the results of it all. 

The wooden floorboard creaked, and Zelda sensed someone else in the room. She kept her newspaper up, certain that whoever it was would just leave her be.

“Directrix—uh, Miss Spell—no...Zelda?” 

Zelda flipped her newspaper forward, a smile on her face. She looked up into the wide piquant eyes of Judith Blackwood—though she would always be Leticia to her. The child stood in one of the plain, strangely-designed dresses leftover from her father, the long sleeves edging on too short for the growing teen. 

“You know you can call me whichever is most comfortable for you.” 

Though she knew the child would most likely pick one of her more formal titles, she couldn’t help but feel the smallest of small flicker of hope. Hope that one day, Judith would come to call her by the title she’d been craving her entire life: Mother. 

Judas too. While Sabrina tried to help Judith acclimate to everyday life, Ambrose had taken Judas under his wing. The boy had taken to Ambrose almost overnight, him being the younger yet still-taller-than-him brother Ambrose had secretly always wanted. The two stayed up into the wee hours of the morning repeatedly, poring over magical texts and tomes, and volumes of information. Ambrose did most of the talking and instructing, and even had taken to showing him the best way to use an afro pick. There were several late nights, Zelda found herself tossing her covers aside, only to storm down the hall and up the stairs to Ambrose and Judas’s room. Ambrose usually got the scolding, and Zelda’s insistence that he knew better than to stay up making noise, and performing spells. She was always kind to Judas, though, and told him that she just wanted to make sure he got enough sleep and food and was doing okay.

And then there was Judith. Her beloved Letty. Zelda couldn’t help but stare in awe and wonder, in remembrance of the sweet, chubby-cheeked babe she rocked that winter solstice night. Now, Judith was extremely reserved, taking everything in. Zelda worried just how much the twins had suffered under the rearing of their own, sycophantic father. Both of the twins were very quiet, and eager to learn all sorts of new information, even if they didn’t exactly express it. Living with the Spellmans meant that they got a second chance to have a proper upbringing, this time with love involved.

_I’m being ridiculous, expecting them to see me, a complete stranger, as a mother._

But she wanted this _so_ badly, for so long. Not realizing she was staring, Zelda choked back tears, and gave Judith a watery smile. She’d been doing a lot of that lately, staring. Sometimes it was at Marie, oblivious to anyone else around, her heart full of love more so than it was before. Other times her staring was at Sabrina, gracious that she’d been brought back to her (with the help of Marie’s personal petitioning to the _loa_ ). And, she stared at Judith and Judas, the children she thought she would never see again. She imagined Judas would have been fine with his father, due to Faustus’ backwards, male-centric views. But she was grateful that both of them were safe with her, once more, and free from the clutches of their father.

“Uh…”

“Yes dear?” Zelda asked, realizing she was staring. 

Judith looked down at the peuce and tan striped dress she wore, with the crinkly, unattractive material shining where the hoop skirt lifted it up from the bodice like a wrapped candy. She ran her hands over the fabric, and spoke so quietly that Zelda almost missed what she had to say.

“I don’t like it.” 

“What?” 

“This.” She patted the skirt portion of her dress, and then slowly met Zelda’s eyes, the teenager’s dark eyes those of a lost child, filled with unspeakable pain. “It is from him.” 

Zelda immediately understood, and her heart clenched in sympathy at the kind of life Judith and Judas must have had. It was easy for anyone to see that they had spent childhood practically as automatons, forced to comply with his every whim, never being able to think or decide for themselves. She rose from her seat, and outstretched her arms towards Judith, _her_ Letty. 

“Can I give you a hug?” Zelda asked, not wanting to encroach upon Judith’s personal space if she was uncomfortable with it. The girl stood with the same distant look in her eyes, and didn’t move when Zelda gently placed her palms on her shoulders. Zelda cautiously embraced her, her arms light as they wrapped around Judith. Judith remained unmoving in Zelda’s arms, not showing any signs of resistance, yet not embracing Zelda in return. She was just there, just _taking_ it, and that broke Zelda’s heart. Zelda dropped a kiss to the top of Judith’s unruly curls, frizzy after the shower she took that morning. The tears came before she could stop them, and she pulled herself away, not wanting to overwhelm the child. Love came slowly, and Zelda had more than enough to give to both Judith and her brother. 

“I will be right back.” 

Zelda was just barely able to tamp down the sobs as they rose in her chest in quick, hiccuping gasps. With a heavy heart filled with conflicting emotions, she fled the living room. Zelda headed for the stairs on autopilot, hoping her footsteps would mask the sound of her crying. Her vision grew blurry from the tears, the warm droplets rolling down her cheeks and cooling against her skin. She was so determined to get to her room that she didn’t even notice Hilda approaching her in the hallway. Her sister carried a tray full of empty dishes, indicating that her and Dr. Cee took their breakfast in bed that morning. The younger Spellman sister paused her journey to the kitchen, alarmed to see Zelda in such a state. 

“Zelds are you…”

She didn’t even stop to hear the rest of Hilda’s question, moving on to her main destination, her bedroom. She just needed a moment to herself, away from everyone and everything. When she opened her bedroom door and stepped inside the room, she let herself cry. Marie sat across the room, in the chair at Zelda’s vanity, a cigarette between her fingertips. She wore dark purple, silk pajamas, and had one leg crossed over the other. She blew a stream of smoke out and smiled, not fully turning towards Zelda. 

“Hello you—Zelda?” Marie did a double take, saw the way Zelda’s face was all scrunched up as she started to cry. Marie put the cigarette in an ashtray, and was by her side almost immediately. 

“Oh darling.” Marie pushed the bedroom door closed behind Zelda, in order to give them some privacy. She ushered Zelda over to the bed, and Zelda sat down, her tears still flowing steadily. Marie knelt down directly in front of her, taking her hands between her own. 

_“Ma chérie_ , what is the matter?” 

Zelda looked at Marie, sorrow still in her eyes. Marie simply brought Zelda’s hands up and kissed each knuckle, rubbing her thumbs over where her lips had been before focusing on Zelda once more. 

“I just love them _so_ much Marie, it hurts.”

“Judith and Judas.”

“Yes.” Zelda sniffed, her sobs now under control. “I just gave Judith a hug and she did _nothing_ . She didn’t hug back, but she didn’t pull away either. She just _stood_ there Marie! It was like she wasn’t even there.” Zelda pinched at the bridge of her nose, and shook her head. “If only I could have saved them sooner. They could have had a normal childhood Marie, filled with love, and warmth, and happiness.”

Marie rose, moving to sit next to Zelda on the bed. She tucked her legs beneath herself and scooted in close. Automatically, her arm went around Zelda, and Zelda sank into her side, naturally. She buried her wet face in the side of Marie’s neck, her sniffles echoing in the space between her neck and shoulder. Marie simply held her, letting her take as much time as she needed. 

“You absolutely _cannot_ beat yourself up over this, _chérie._ The past is the past. I know you loved Leticia dearly, and never got a chance to know her brother, Judas. In time they will know how much you love them. ” 

Zelda lifted her head up off of Marie’s shoulder, and looked at her, her eyes still wet. Marie brushed away a stray tear that rolled down Zelda’s cheek, and gently grasped her chin, rubbing her thumb over the cleft there.

“You are their mother now, Zelda, and one day they will surely appreciate all that you’ve done for them. Bringing them here, into your home, when they had nowhere else to go. Not everyone is as gracious as you.”

The thought of turning Judith and Judas away made Zelda’s stomach drop, and she forced herself to dwell on more positive thoughts. She twiddled her thumbs, observing a small chip in the nail polish on one of her fingernails. 

“You’re right, Marie.” Zelda nodded, turning to face Marie again. Marie swept Zelda’s hair aside, and kissed her on her favorite spot on her neck, just like she had in her office a few weeks prior. She melted into the kiss, always turning to butter at Marie’s tender ministrations. A few kisses from Marie and Zelda almost forgot why she was so upset. 

_“You are as divine as our dark mother,”_ Zelda whispered, as Marie kissed her way down the column of Zelda’s neck, her lips soft. Marie topped it all off with a kiss to Zelda’s hairline, and rubbed at the small of Zelda’s back.

“I um,” Zelda blinked rapidly, still love drunk. “I think we should take Judith and Judas to get some new clothing.”

“That’s a good idea. They don’t have much to choose from. When were you thinking of going?”

“Today. As soon as possible.”

“Okay. I can be ready in 15 minutes.”

Zelda nodded, but didn’t move from her spot on the bed, and Marie waited as well, in case Zelda should need comforting again. She kept a hand at the small of Zelda’s back rubbing slow circles, for good measure. 

“She just asked me for different clothes, Marie. Judith.” Zelda sighed, letting her shoulders droop. “She didn’t exactly say ‘I want new clothes’, but rather, that she didn’t like the dress she had, and that it was from ‘him’.” 

Marie didn’t need to ask about the “him” in question, and simply nodded.

“It just broke my heart,” Zelda croaked, her voice growing dark and wet once again. “They deserve to have love, and nice things, and people who care about them in their lives.” Sadness weighed heavily on Zelda’s heart, her love for the Blackwood children meaning she took on all of their unspoken grief. 

“They do now, because of you. You are one of the most amazing people I know, _chérie_. The kids will thank you one day, I’m certain. For now, we can just do our best to be there for them as they try to rediscover who they are as individuals.” 

Zelda leaned forward and kissed Marie on the cheek, right next to her lips. Unable to help herself, she placed a few pecks against Marie’s lips. She was just able to pull herself away before they got taken with one another, and spent the rest of the day in bed. They had things to do, and would be able to enjoy themselves much later. 

“Marie?”

_“Oui?”_

“There is one more thing.” Zelda smoothed her hands over her skirt, straightening it out. “Do you think you could help Judith with her hair?” 

“It would be my pleasure.” 

* * *

  
  


After taking a moment to clean herself up, Zelda found Judas in Ambrose’s room (which was to be expected), and invited him along for the shopping trip. With little resistance, he showed no signs of agreement or disagreement, and rose from his spot on the bed.

“Go on ahead downstairs dear. I still need to get something from my room.”

Judas walked past Zelda, carefree and nonchalant, and went down the stairs. Zelda watched as his curly head disappeared down the stairs, and sighed. She really did love the twins as her own. 

_Hecate hear me. Guide me to be the best I can be for them. They’ve already had to suffer so much._

In the safe haven of her bedroom, Zelda wiped away a few more tears as she slid her phone into her purse, and her tin of cigarettes.

_Calm my spirit, Hecate. Help me._

Before stepping out into the hallway, she did a double take, and went back around to the other side of the bed where Marie’s shawl was lying. Sometimes Marie got cold when they were out, her body still acclimating to the New England weather. Zelda loved being the one to wrap an arm around Marie’s shoulders, rubbing up and down her arms in an effort to warm her up. But she also wanted her partner to be as comfortable as possible. Especially as they were still not out of cold and flu season. 

With one last look in the mirror to make sure she didn’t look like she had been crying too much, Zelda left her room, closing the door behind her with a soft _click_. Footsteps creaked on the top step, and Zelda looked up as she approached the staircase. Hilda was back, this time empty handed. Her sister’s face grew worried when she saw her, and she laid a hand on Zelda’s forearm, giving it a squeeze. 

“Are you alright Zelds?”

Zelda sighed, knowing that being dishonest wasn’t going to work, for her sister had seen her crying. 

“I am, for now. I’m going to take Marie and the kids out—Judith and Judas, that is—and we’re going to do some shopping.”

“I see. Well, take care.” Hilda smiled, and Zelda forced a cheery smile onto her face, though it didn’t go past her eyes. She started down the stairs, and felt fatigued at the thought of walking around on her feet for hours. The only thing that was keeping her motivated was the thought of helping Judith and Judas create new lives for themselves, starting with clothing that didn’t remind them of their horrid father. Zelda hurried along, and stepped down off of the staircase, her heart stopping in her chest as she rounded the corner. 

Judith was sitting in a chair from the kitchen table with her head leaned forward, and Marie stood behind her braiding fingerfuls of errant black hair. The chair was turned so that both Judith and Marie’s profiles faced Zelda. Marie was singing softly, a yearning _Kreyol_ tune. her fingers weaving strands of Judith’s long curls into two french braids. _This_ is what Judith deserved, to be looked after with care. Zelda couldn’t help but let herself imagine Judith in her toddler years, the bows and ribbons she would bestow upon the child, the outfits. Her traitorous mind pondered what it would be like to see Judith through each major childhood milestone: her first words, her first teeth, learning how to walk, her first birthday, to going to school for the first time. It hurt. And yet she couldn’t stop herself from imagining what could have been. 

_Oh Letty…_

The tears from earlier crept back up into Zelda’s eyes, persistent to make an appearance, and she swallowed while trying to listen to Marie’s soothing voice.

**_Ti Zwazo kote ou prale_ **

**_Mwenn prale kay fiyét lalo_ **

**_Fiyét lalo kon maje ti moun_ **

**_Si ou ale lap manje ou tou_ **

**_Brik kolon brik, brik kolon brik_ **

**_Wosiyol manje korosol_ **

**_Woulo woulo Mwen soti lavil o kay_ **

**_Tout bet tonbe nan dlo_ **

**_Madmwazel level pou danse_ **

**_Mesye mwen trò fatige_ **

The haunting tune was set in a minor key, and Marie’s voice was sweet, softly crooning out the mournful-sounding song. Marie’s fingers worked down the second braid as she got to the end of the song. Judith still sat unmoving, but her face looked different, more relaxed. Marie reached for something on the table, a small hair tie, and wrapped it around the end of the braid. 

“There we go, _mon chou._ All done.”

Zelda watched as Marie sat one of her hands on Judith’s shoulders, and handed her a mirror with the other.

“What do you think? I know it is quite _facile_ , but I can do something more intricate later, if you like?”

Judith looked up at Marie and smiled, the dimples she had as a baby still present in her cheeks. Zelda’s heart caught in her throat, tears clouding her vision once more. It was the first time Zelda had ever seen Judith smile since she and Judas came back to Greendale. She inhaled a sob, drawing attention to herself. Both Marie and Judith turned at the sound, and Marie had a sad smile on her face. 

“I’m sorry, sorry.” Zelda waved her hand in front of her face as though she were swatting away an insect. “I’ll be waiting in the car.” She turned sharply on her heel and left the room. 

Marie rubbed Judith’s shoulder, and looked over at Judas, who had been waiting patiently near the fireplace.

“Come on. It is time to go.”

* * *

Zelda bit her lip while waiting outside of the dressing room, desperately craving a cigarette. Of course the mall didn’t allow smoking indoors, but Zelda wasn’t going to leave Judith’s side, not even for a second. Marie had whisked Judas away to the men’s section, tasked with finding him a few weeks’ worth of clothing, so he would have some variety in his wardrobe. Zelda’s reasoning was that they could just start out with some simple outfits, and then as the kids discovered more of what they did and didn’t like, they could make more shopping trips in the future. 

Behind the curtain, Judith had slipped on the last of the dresses Zelda had picked out for her. She tried to pick things that were similar to what Sabrina wore at that age, which wasn’t much different from her niece’s current wardrobe choices. Mindlessly, Zelda tapped her foot in time to the generic pop song that was being piped out over the store speakers, growing more and more anxious by the moment. Just as she was about to call out to see if everything was alright, the curtain rustled. The metal rings that held the curtain screeched across the rod as Judith emerged from the fitting room, the velvet curtain swaying behind her. Zelda looked up when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and heard the curtain being pulled open. The dress, a black baby doll dress, with a white lace collar, fit Judith perfectly. It was not unlike the kind that Prudence and her sisters wore. At the thought of Faustus’s other children, Zelda’s stomach lurched. 

_I’ll have to tell them about their other siblings one day, and that they too suffered at the hands of that son of a bitch who fathered them all._

Judith stood with her hands at her sides, and looked past Zelda, over the racks of clothing that spanned the store.

“Are you looking for Judas? He’s alright. He’s just with Marie.” Zelda approached Judith, gauging how the dress fit her. “Do you like it? The dress?”

“It feels good. Better.”

“Good, good. I’m so glad we could find something that you’d like.” Zelda barely stopped herself from reaching out to hug Judith, and instead folded her arms across her chest. “You look beautiful in this dress, Judith.” 

A small hint of a smile flickered at the corners of Judith’s mouth, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Zelda. She ached to have some sort of connection with the girl, but had to remind herself to take things slow. 

“Did you find an outfit you wanted to wear home? I can go pay for it and bring it back to you, so you don’t have to wear that uncomfortable thing you came here in.” 

For a moment, Judith disappeared behind the curtain once more. Zelda waited patiently, pleased with how well the shopping trip seemed to have gone. Judith’s head popped back out from around the curtain, and she stuck her hand out, holding the dress she had just been wearing by the collar. One of her braids fell forward over her shoulder, and she stared at Zelda, waiting for her to look up from the cigarette case she repeatedly opened and closed.

“I like this one the best.” 

“Oh!” Zelda snapped the cigarette case shut and dropped it back into her purse, rushing forward to take the dress from Judith. “I’ll just have them ring this up right now then. Do you have the shoes you picked out, and the stockings?”

Judith disappeared behind the curtain once more, and then stuck her head out again, holding out a pair of shoes to Zelda in one hand, and a multipack of stockings in the other. Zelda draped the dress over her shoulder, and took the items from Judith, one in each hand. 

“I’ll be right back. Hold tight for a few minutes.”

Anxiety flushed through Zelda, the familiar, sickening tide rising in her over the thought of leaving Judith alone, even if just for a moment.

_She’ll be fine. Faustus is gone, and she’ll just be around the corner from you._

Zelda looked back at the dressing room, and forced herself away, not wanting to spend longer in the store than need be. Besides, she would certainly need a cigarette sooner rather than later, or else she was going to get very agitated. 

“Are you ready to check out ma’am?” 

The voice came from a salesperson who was readjusting some items on a rack of clothing near the checkout counter. He looked to be around Ambrose’s age—well, the age Ambrose appeared to be to mortals, rather. 

“Yes.” Zelda looked around the store, and spotted Marie and Judas approaching her. Marie had several articles of clothing draped across her arms, and Judas did as well. He was back in his outfit that he’d left the house in, but wore a large smile to top it all off. 

“Hey,” Zelda said, relieved to see that Judas was finished making his selections. “Looks like you found some good stuff.” 

“We did,” Judas said, with an air of pride. Marie sat the clothes on the counter next to Judith’s pile, and Judas sat down the pieces he had selected as well. 

“Where is Judith?” Marie asked, setting a hand on Zelda’s back. 

“She’s in the dressing room. She wanted to wear her new dress back home. Can’t say I blame her.”

“Oh. Well, if you want, we can have this kind gentleman…” Marie squinted, reading the salesperson’s name tag. “...Michael. We can have Michael scan the dress first, and you can take it to Judith. You can leave your card with me. I’ll take care of everything.” 

“Thank you, Marie.” 

* * *

While leaving the store, Zelda made a mental note to purchase a few more dresses in the style Judith had selected, in different colors and materials. Her reasoning was that Judith would have ones with shorter sleeves and lighter fabric for summer, and ones with heavier fabric and longer sleeves for winter. As they walked through the mall, hands occupied by various bags filled with the twins’ new wardrobes, they were bombarded by a myriad of scents. Zelda could identify fresh coffee, various perfumes and fragrances, candles, and something delicious, like baking bread. She was reminded of Hilda’s cooking immediately, and her stomach grumbled in response. It was getting close to dinner time, and they would probably get back to the house just in time. Hopefully there would be no traffic.

“Zelda?”

Stopping at the sound of her partner’s voice, Zelda realized that Marie, Judith, and Judas were no longer in step with her, and instead had paused.

“Yes dear?”

“Is it okay if I get a pretzel before we leave? I want to treat the kids...and you too! That is, if you want one.”

Zelda stood blinking, not expecting Marie’s request. Not that she had a problem with it or anything, but she wanted to get out of the mall so she could smoke, and back to the quiet comfort of her stranger-free home. 

“That’s fine, Marie. I’ll just wait here for you all.” Zelda tried her best not to show her displeasure at an additional stop, even though she would never say no to Marie. Her shoulders sank, and she bit at the inside of her cheek. Marie, immediately picking up on Zelda’s distress, said something to the kids, and started to approach Zelda. 

“I thought you were going to get pretzels?”

Marie stood directly in front of Zelda, so close that their toes nearly touched. She sat the bags she held down next to their feet, and took Zelda’s face between her palms, studying her intently. 

“I am. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay.” Marie’s voice was quiet, almost a whisper, and yet Zelda could still hear her over the din of the mall.

“Oh.” 

Zelda blushed, her heart filling with even more love for Marie. Suddenly self-conscious, she was aware that they were in public, but wanted Marie to know she appreciated the gesture. 

“I will be, once we leave.” Zelda gulped, unable to meet Marie’s eyes searching hers. “But thank you.”

“Of course.”

Zelda stood staring at Marie’s retreating form once she walked away, letting her eyes drift down to Marie’s rear. Off in the distance, she could see Marie saying something to Judith and Judas, and the kids walked up to the pretzel shop, a small cutout next to a much larger store. Marie was animated as she spoke with the worker on the other side of the counter, and Zelda felt sentimental. Marie was _really_ good with the twins, and Zelda was glad they could have someone they could relate to in their lives. They did have Ambrose, and they hadn’t met Prudence just yet; nonetheless, Zelda knew that it was important for them to have an adult in their lives who was also a person of color. Her and Marie had breached the topic of race and racism regularly, but usually while alone. Zelda shared experiences she had while raising Ambrose, the things that she never thought of until he came into their lives, her privilege she was unaware of. And Marie was patient, yet informative. She often took the discussion even further, talking about her own personal experiences, and other things that never even would have been on Zelda’s radar before. She was extremely grateful for Marie, her love, and her presence in her life. She really was the best thing that could have happened to Zelda.

“Excuse me? Ma’am?”

A high-pitched, aged voice came from behind Zelda, and she pried her eyes away from Marie’s body to turn and see who had interrupted her gawking. A small, little old lady stood behind Zelda, her hair cut short, with a large pair of red eyeglasses perched on her face. 

“How may I help you?” Zelda tried not to sound irritated. Every little thing was causing her to be short, her body craving nicotine and solitude (not without Marie, of course).

“I just wanted to say that you have a very beautiful family.”

It took Zelda a moment to realize what the woman was implying, and the elder even nodded towards where Marie and the twins were. 

“Oh! We’re uh, we’re...” Zelda smiled, and looked over at Marie and the twins, now walking back towards her, Judith digging into her pretzel, and Judas popping a pretzel bite into his mouth. Her heart skipped a beat, laden with love, and she felt tears stinging her eyes.

“Thank you. They are very special to me.” 

“It’s so lovely to see people living their truth. I’m proud of Greendale for being so accepting. I hope you all have a lovely evening.”

“Thank you…” Zelda’s voice trailed off and she blinked away tears, the woman disappearing into the crowd. She turned away from Marie and the twins to wipe her eyes, now that they were almost by her side. 

“Is everything okay _chérie?”_

Zelda wiped her eyes and faced her love, and was met with an endearing, worried look. Marie held two pretzels nestled in greasy paper in her hand, a bite taken out of one of them. 

“Yes....yes, it is,” she smiled, knowing she would only be able to keep her tears of joy and gratitude at bay for so long. 

“Good.” Marie picked up the shopping bags she’d left with Zelda, and slid them onto her forearm, while offering Zelda a free hand. “Come.”

Still smiling, Zelda took Marie’s hand, giving it a squeeze. Hope blossomed in her chest as Judith fell into step next to her, the teenager’s newfound joy palpable. Zelda sat her hand against the back of Judith’s shoulders, gently swiping back and forth, as a mother would. 

“Is it as good as it looks, the pretzel?”

“Mhmm, “Judith replied around a mouth full of a bit of pretzel. Her eyes met Zelda’s while she wiped pretzel salt and grease off of her mouth with the back of her hand. She swallowed, and spoke again. 

“Thank you, for the clothes...and for looking after us.”

Zelda wanted to cry. She probably _would_ cry, once alone. Her heart was immediately overflowing with love, and she wanted nothing more than to sweep Judith up in a bone-crunching hug. 

_Take it easy. Breathe._

Beside her, Marie and Judas’s chatter faded away, as did the hustle and bustle of the mall, and Zelda felt a sense of peace wash over her. For the first time in a long time, she truly believed that everything was, and would be okay. She smiled at Judith, pouring every ounce of love she had for the child into it, and replied honestly.

“You’re welcome. Let’s go home.”

_Home. With my family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Marie sings in English:
> 
> Little bird where are you going?  
> I am going to Lalo’s house  
> Lalo’s eat little kids  
> If you go she’ll eat you too  
> Brik kolon, brik kolon brik  
> Nightingale eats soursop fruit  
> Rolling, rolling, I come from the village  
> All the beasts fall in the water  
> Lady, please dance with me  
> Sir, I am too tired.
> 
> You can listen to it [here](https://youtu.be/wT_Y3IsNCGQ)
> 
> I’ve had the idea of Judith and Judas getting mistaken for Zelda and Marie’s children/them being out together and getting mistaken for a family in my head since Part 3 dropped, and I kind of forgot about it until recently. It was nice to come back and do a one shot in this series again. I may have to do more fix-it type of one shots in this series in the future, to help myself cope. Basically fuck the show, and I wanted to write things my way. 😎
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you are having a great week! 💜

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have a lot of Zarie fic ideas that I (tbh) don't have the energy to flesh out into full, multi-chap fics. So instead of having several fics going at once, I have decided to do standalone oneshots (each chapter will be a different oneshot). I have decided to do it this way as to not burn myself out (which is very easy for me to do). I am putting my mental health first these days, especially with all that is going on.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this! I hope it can bring you some light and fluffiness in the midst of these trying times. Be well! <3


End file.
